The Turning Tides
by Erin Primette
Summary: Unicron has been defeated, but the war is far from over. Miku Hatsune and Optimus Prime seize a chance to learn the secret of the Vocaloids. However, they still have to survive the last onslaught of the Decepticons while discovering new allies as they struggle to end the Great War once and for all.
1. Femme Fatale

Welcome to the third season of Transformers Vocal Squad.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Early in the morning, Gakupo slipped out the front door after having his tea and headed for the gate, where a car was waiting. He eagerly hopped into the car, where a brown-haired man was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Thank you for coming, Big Al," smiled Gakupo, "could you take me to the lab?"

"Right away," nodded Big Al.

Big Al drove Gakupo away from the dorms and down the road. After a long trip, they reached what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. The ground ahead of them opened up and the car descended down the ramp, taking them through a hallway and into an alien laboratory, where a Cybertronian was studying on his computer screen. Gakupo stepped out of the car and approached the Cybertronian.

"Excuse me, Sentinel Prime," interrupted Gakupo, giving Sentinel a bow, "do you have a moment?"

Sentinel Prime turned around, focused his optics on Gakupo and gave him a bow.

"Kamui Gakupo," replied Sentinel, "what brings you here?"

"I would like to speak to you about Miku Hatsune," requested Gakupo.

"Is she all right?" inquired Sentinel.

"Yes, but she has recently learned of the cyberforming devices inside her," explained Gakupo, "and she now knows that she is a Techno-Organic."

"How is this possible?" asked Sentinel.

"Optimus Prime's medical officer helped Miku discover the implants through a scan on her body," answered Gakupo.

"Wait," paused Sentinel, "Optimus knows about this?"

Gakupo nodded. During a moment of silence, Sentinel paced back and forth around the lab, careful to not step on Gakupo as he thought over the recent news.

"I guess this cannot be kept a secret any longer," sighed Sentinel, "bring Optimus here along with the Vocaloids."

"If you insist," smiled Gakupo.

* * *

Meanwhile, a week has passed since Unicron was dispatched. At the Nemesis, Megatron groaned as he entered the bridge. He just woke up from his peaceful recharge when he got a call from Soundwave. Sure enough, the Decepticon surveillance lieutenant was waiting for him.

"What do you want, Soundwave?" asked Megatron.

"Incoming signal from unknown source," answered Soundwave, "estimated arrival; ten minutes."

"Did you check if it's either Autobot or Decepticon?" pried Megatron.

Soundwave nodded, but…

"Origin unknown," said Soundwave.

"Oh well," sighed Megatron.

Megatron accessed the computer and sent a transmission, and then…

"Blitzwing," called Megatron, "are you available?"

"What is it, Lord Megatron?" queried Blitzwing over the transmission.

"We have picked up a signal of unknown origin," requested Megatron, "and I want you to investigate it."

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, a pink femme landed her small starship in the clearing, shut off the starship's engines and disembarked while looking around the area.

"Now that I'm here," she said to herself, "how do I find the Autobot Outpost Omega One?"

Back at Studio Crypton, Miku just finished singing her new song.

"So," panted Miku, "did I do it right?"

"Of course you did, Hatsune-san," nodded a recorder, "the new song is ready."

Miku put away the headphones and stepped out of the isolation booth.

"Thank you," smiled Miku.

"Would you like me to file it for you?" offered another recorder.

"Sure," nodded Miku, "I'll see you later."

Miku left the recording room when she suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her communicator and answered it.

"Hey," asked Miku, "are the Decepticons attacking again?"

"Not this time," answered Optimus over the com-link, "we have detected a signal of Cybertronian origin. Are you willing to accompany us to investigate?"

"Sure thing," nodded Miku, "just let me talk to my manager."

"Smokescreen is waiting for you outside," added Optimus, "Prime out."

After putting away her communicator, Miku stepped into the lobby and approached the manager.

"Excuse me," interrupted Miku, giving the manager a bow, "but the Autobots called. Can I go help them out?"

"Be careful, Hatsune-san," nodded the manager.

After giving the manager another bow, Miku exited the studio and met up with Smokescreen. She also noted that the ground bridge was also open as she hopped in.

"Ok, Smokey," chirped Miku, "I'm ready to go."

"Hold on tight," replied Smokescreen.

Once he closed his door, Smokescreen drove through the ground bridge, taking him straight to the hangar. Ratchet then changed the coordinates in the control panel.

"You should be set," said Ratchet.

Upon cue, Optimus, Bumblebee and Arcee transformed into their alternate modes. They and Smokescreen drove through the ground bridge, taking them to a forest clearing. Smokescreen let out Miku before he and the other Autobots transformed into their robot mode. Ahead, they approached a small starship with an open ramp and inspected the emblem on the hull.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Miku.

"It is of Autobot origin," answered Optimus.

"And it looks like the 'Bot inside has left the building," added Arcee.

"Are we going to search for him?" clamored Bumblebee.

Suddenly, shots appeared out of nowhere, forcing the Autobots to dodge and turn to face Blitzwing, Barricade and several Vehicon jets.

"How about we take care of those 'Cons first?" suggested Smokescreen.

Miku pressed the silver button of her Spark-Watch, rotated the top piece and pressed it back into place.

"_**Initiating metamorphosis sequence,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Miku's studio attire instantly materialized into her armor as she joined the battle. Bumblebee wrestled with Barricade while Blitzwing charged after Smokescreen. Optimus, Miku and Arcee shot at the Vehicon jets while the Prime deflected the Vehicons' shots. Blitzwing rammed Smokescreen into a tree, which caught Miku's attention. The tall Decepticon was about to jam him in the chest, but the Vocaloid invoked a missile launcher and fired it at Blitzwing's shoulder, which caused him to shout in pain and focus his optics on her.

"I'll give you a taste of your own medicine!" hissed Blitzwing.

Just as Blitzwing fired at Miku, she switched to speed mode and dodged the shot. With the tall Decepticon jet attempting to shoot the Vocaloid, Smokescreen jumped up and knocked him to the ground. But just as he was about to fire, a Vehicon shot Smokescreen in the shoulder, forcing him to step off Blitzwing and charge at the Vehicon.

Barricade managed to fling Bumblebee into the air and slam him down to the ground. He was about to shoot the yellow Autobot, but he was suddenly hit by shots that appeared out of nowhere, prompting Miku and Bumblebee to focus their optics on the source, which happened to be a pink femme charging into battle.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Miku, "who's she?"

"Beats me," replied Bumblebee.

By firing a few shots, the pink femme took out a few Vehicons with no trouble while Blitzwing got back to his feet.

"After her!" shouted Blitzwing.

Blitzwing, Barricade and the remaining Vehicon jets charged at the pink femme, but were quickly intercepted by Miku, Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen.

"Blitzwing," ordered Optimus, "stand down!"

"I'm sorry," mocked Blitzwing, "but Lord Megatron ordered us to terminate the visitor."

Irritated, the pink femme pushed past Bumblebee and Smokescreen before aiming her arm cannon at Blitzwing.

"I guess you don't need those wings anymore," remarked the pink femme.

"What?" yelped Blitzwing, "no, not the wings!"

"Then get the fuck out of here!" shouted Miku.

"We'll see about that," smirked Barricade.

Barricade stepped toward the starship, pulled out a bomb, activated it and attached it to the ramp before he, Blitzwing and the remaining Vehicons fled the scene.

"Fall back!" commanded Optimus.

Just as the bomb detonated the starship, Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, the pink femme and Miku quickly raced through the forest and barely escaped the explosion.

"That was close!" sighed Bumblebee.

"Scrap," grumbled the pink femme, "now I can't fly back to the Ark."

"At least we're still alive," replied Miku.

Miku pressed down the silver button.

"_**Deactivating metamorphosis sequence,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Miku's armor reverted back into her studio attire as Optimus approached the pink femme, which caught her attention.

"Optimus!" exclaimed the pink femme.

"Welcome back," smiled Optimus, "Elita."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" paused Miku, "you actually know her?"

Optimus and Elita focused their optics on Miku.

"Miku," said Optimus, "this is Elita One. Elita, this is Miku Hatsune."

"Hi there," stammered Miku.

"Nice to meet you," replied Elita, "little squirt."

Elita focused her optics on Optimus.

"Do you mind telling me more about your little friend?" asked Elita.

"Miku volunteered to serve the Autobot cause when she first met us," answered Optimus, "and we recently discovered that she is part Cybertronian. We are still investigating her origins."

"Oh yeah," uttered Miku, "I almost forgot."

Miku pulled out her communicator and activated it.

"Hello, Hatsune-san," said Gakupo over the com-link, "are you out fighting Decepticons today?"

"Cut the crap, Kamui-san," barked Miku, "you said you'd tell me more about why I became a Techno-Organic after we defeated Unicron."

"Unicron?" pondered Elita, confused.

"Megatron used the Forbidden Relic to summon Unicron," explained Smokescreen, "and Optimus used Vector Sigma to dispatch it."

"I see," mumbled Elita.

"Well," acknowledged Gakupo over the com-link, "I guess you're right. I will introduce you and the other Vocaloids to someone very special tomorrow. He will explain everything, and be sure to bring Optimus Prime with you to the studio, ok?"

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Miku shut off the communicator and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Kamui-san said that he will introduce us to someone who knows about my origins tomorrow," reported Miku, "he even said that he wants you to show up at the studio."

"Understood," nodded Optimus.

Optimus activated his communicator.

"Ratchet," requested Optimus, "bridge us back."

"Right away," replied Ratchet over the com-link.

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Elita transformed into their alternate modes as the ground bridge opened up. After Miku mounted the blue motorcycle, the Autobots drove through the ground bridge, taking them to the hangar, where Jazz was helping the army soldiers pack up a truck of supplies. Miku hopped off Arcee, allowing her and the Autobots to transform into their robot modes.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Ratchet, "Elita One?"

"Long time, no see," replied Elita, "Ratchet."

Ratchet focused his optics on Optimus.

"Optimus," asked Ratchet, "have you told her about your relationship?"

"Did you say something?" interrupted Elita.

Optimus and Ratchet snapped their focus back on Elita.

"Well…" stammered Ratchet.

"I'm currently in a relationship with Miku," admitted Optimus, blushing.

"So you're attracting the female locals now?" laughed Elita.

"Only one," smirked Optimus.

Elita turned around and knelt down to Miku's level.

"What?" warbled Miku, confused.

"You're as lucky as I was," commented Elita.

"Ok," muttered Miku.

Elita got back to her feet and focused her optics on Optimus.

"Ultra Magnus sent me here to find you," explained Elita, "he said that the Elite Guard finished constructing the space bridge."

"Is Ultra Magnus on his way here?" asked Optimus.

"It will take a while before they arrive," nodded Elita.

"Excuse me," interrupted Lennox, "but could you bridge us to Cairo? The supplies are ready to go."

"Let me take care of it," replied Ratchet.

"And I'll help deliver the supplies," added Arcee.

"Thanks, Arcee," smiled Jazz.

Ratchet set the coordinates into the control panel as Arcee and Jazz transformed into their alternate modes. After the army soldiers mounted the truck, Ratchet activated the ground bridge, allowing Arcee and Jazz to lead the army soldiers through the portal.

"While we wait for the Elite Guard," advised Optimus, "I suggest you obtain an Earth-based vehicle mode so you can maintain a low profile among the humans."

"You got it," nodded Elita.

* * *

Starscream barely escaped an energon mine while carrying a few energon cubes with him. Now that he avoided getting shot by Decepticon guards, he hoped that he had enough energon to survive until he came up with a foolproof plan to overthrow Megatron. While taking a moment to rest, he saw a big starship appear out of the sky and land on the ground. Wait a minute, that's not the Nemesis!

Starscream curiously approached the ship just as the ramp opened up. A Decepticon with one optic stepped down the ramp.

"Shockwave!" exclaimed Starscream, "what brings you here?"

"Did Lord Megatron send you?" ask Shockwave.

"Megatron?" scoffed Starscream, "no one sent me. I don't even _**need**_ that slagger!"

"Tell him I have created a device that can cyberform this planet," requested Shockwave, "and that I need his help setting it up."

"Why don't you let me help you?" pestered Starscream, "in fact, I can lead the Decepticons better than Megatron can!"

There was a moment of silence as Shockwave thought over what Starscream just said.

"I can convince Megatron to let you lead the Decepticons for once," proposed Shockwave, "but you'll have to prove your worth to him."

"I guess I'll accept your deal," nodded Starscream.

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	2. Secret of the Vocaloids

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

The following day, Optimus, Elita, Ratchet and Alpha Trion arrived at Studio Crypton along with Agent Fowler and Sari. Outside the gate to the dorms, Miku, the Kagamine twins, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko, Kaito and Miki were waiting.

"Good morning, Optimus Prime," smiled Gakupo, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Where is your special guest?" asked Optimus.

Gakupo stepped toward the Prime and held out a screen pad.

"We will be going on a road trip," answered Gakupo, "here are the coordinates to the rendezvous point."

Optimus plucked the screen pad from Gakupo's hand and scanned the contents before handing it back.

"Miku," announced Optimus, "Agent Fowler, Sari, Gakupo, Luka, you'll be riding with me. Elita, Alpha Trion, Ratchet, I will leave it up to you to decide which Vocaloids will ride with you."

Ratchet took a few steps ahead as Miku, Gakupo, Fowler, Sari and Luka approached Optimus.

"Meiko, Kaito," instructed Ratchet, "come over here."

Meiko and Kaito approached the medic.

"I'll take the rest of the Vocaloids," said Elita.

"Awesome!" chirped Rin.

Optimus, Alpha Trion, Elita One and Ratchet transformed into their alternate modes. Gumi, Miki and the Kagamine twins entered the pink car while Meiko and Kaito entered the ambulance. After Miku, Gakupo, Luka, Fowler and Sari hopped into the semi truck, the Prime led the Autobots away from the gate and down the road. When they reached the middle of nowhere, they stopped in their tracks.

"Are you sure this is the destination?" inquired Optimus.

"I'm sure of it," nodded Gakupo.

Miku peered out the window, taking in the surroundings. Just then, the ground ahead opened up, revealing a ramp.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" interjected Fowler, "is there a secret facility down there?"

"Whatever it is," replied Optimus, "we found it."

Optimus, Alpha Trion, Elita and Ratchet drove down the ramp and stopped once they reached the end of the hallway. Upon cue, Fowler, Sari, Miku, the Kagamine twins, Luka, Gumi, Meiko, Kaito and Miki hopped out, allowing the Autobots to transform into their robot modes.

"A dead end?" pondered Gumi.

Elita approached the door and tapped it a few times.

"I'll bet there's something fishy going on behind these doors," assumed Elita.

Optimus strode toward the door. After a moment of silence, the door opened, where an elder Cybertronian was waiting inside the laboratory.

"Sentinel!" exclaimed Optimus.

"You know him?" warbled Miku.

"Sentinel Prime was a member of Cybertron's High Council," explained Alpha Trion, "and he was the former leader of the Autobots."

"I've been waiting for you," replied Sentinel, "Optimus, and I see you brought along Alpha Trion."

Miku's eyes narrowed as she laid them on Sentinel. After she had a brief flashback of Sentinel reaching out to grab her, she clenched her fists and stepped forward until she was beside Optimus.

"Y-You!" stuttered Miku.

"You want to know the truth, don't you?" beckoned Sentinel, "come inside."

Upon cue, Optimus, Alpha Trion, Elita, Ratchet, Fowler, Sari and the Vocaloids stepped through the door and into the lab. Once inside, the Prime stepped toward Sentinel.

"So it was you who converted Miku into a Techno-Organic," interrogated Optimus, "wasn't it?"

"Not just Miku," admitted Sentinel, "but all of the Vocaloids as well."

"Us?" exclaimed Luka.

"Cool!" chirped the Kagamine twins.

"You're kidding!" barked Meiko.

Gumi glanced at Gakupo.

"You knew?" warbled Gumi.

Gakupo nodded.

"Sentinel Prime assigned me to look after you guys once I completed my transition into a Techno-Organic," mentioned Gakupo, "and I ensured this band's success so our income could support you until you completed your transition."

"Why don't you tell us more about this project you're running?" requested Ratchet.

"With Cybertron a barren wasteland," explained Sentinel, "the only way to save its legacy from extinction is to preserve it here on Earth. I collected the humans and implanted cyberforming devices inside them. But that also meant I had to erase their memories of their past life and give them new identities to maintain the project's secrecy."

"You abducted these humans?" snapped Elita.

Sentinel nodded before opening a drawer and pulling out a few tiny machines. He then held out the machines, allowing Ratchet to inspect them.

"So these are the cyberforming devices you implanted inside the Vocaloids?" inquired Ratchet.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "I designed this technology and I alone can control it. Upon activation, it takes eight years for these devices to cyberform a human into a Techno-Organic. Although, once I implanted the devices into the selected humans, I had to place them into incubation tanks for a few months to give their bodies time to adjust to the upcoming transition."

"What did you intend to accomplish through this project?" asked Optimus.

"Once I cyberform enough humans," answered Sentinel, "I was going to teach them everything they need to know about Cybertron and then I would cyberform this planet; thus making it into a new Cybertron and saving its legacy."

"And what would you do if we told everyone about your plan and they don't like it?" queried Fowler.

"You will have to accept your planet's fate," replied Sentinel, "besides, I am only doing the human race a favor."

Miku groaned in frustration. Now that she knew the truth, she has had enough.

"Yeah, right," hissed Miku, "I hope your stupid project fails."

"What did you say?" thundered Sentinel.

Miku glared at Sentinel.

"You know what, Sentinel?" ranted Miku, "you're as bad as Megatron. You took me away from my family and treated me like a lab rat!"

"You should be happy that I chose you," protested Sentinel, "as a Techno-Organic, you can live as long as a Cybertronian and subsist on energon."

"I did not ask for this to happen to me," shouted Miku, "you dipshit!"

"Don't talk back to me, young lady," scolded Sentinel.

"You're the one who forced me to undergo this painful experiment against my own will!" countered Miku.

Letting out a sigh, Sari stepped ahead and glanced at Miku.

"Want me to poke his eyes out for you?" proposed Sari.

"That was uncalled for," chastised Sentinel, "Sari Sumdac. Even after I cyberformed you, you still have that attitude."

"Even you, Sari?" exclaimed Miku.

"Yeah," nodded Sari, "I didn't like it when Sentinel implanted the devices inside me either, and I didn't want him to use me to scout for more Techno-Organic candidates, so I ran away."

"I see," mumbled Miku, "it's just that I don't want Earth to be cyberformed."

"It has to be done," insisted Sentinel, "otherwise, Cybertron will go extinct."

"I'm not interested in your plan, Sentinel," disagreed Optimus, "personally, I wish for this planet to remain the way it is."

"Did you even see the damage the humans inflicted on this planet?" criticized Sentinel.

"I understand what you are talking about," replied Optimus, "and perhaps I'll address this issue, but that doesn't mean you can destroy this planet's climate."

"Pity," murmured Sentinel.

"Optimus Prime is right," persuaded Alpha Trion, "there is another way to restore Cybertron."

"And what would that be?" asked Sentinel.

"We have the AllSpark in our possession," answered Optimus.

"Impossible!" muttered Sentinel.

"Would you like us to prove it to you?" proposed Alpha Trion.

"We will have to bring him back to base," mentioned Optimus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron disembarked the Nemesis and stepped toward Shockwave, who was waiting at the ramp of his starship. Shockwave gave Megatron a bow before approaching the Decepticon leader.

"Welcome back, Shockwave," spoke Megatron, "I hope you traveled well. What have you been working on these days?"

"I've created a cyberforming device since Cybertron became a wasteland," replied Shockwave.

"Cyberforming?" inquired Megatron, "do tell me more about it, Shockwave. I suspect you are not the only one working on this."

"I had Sentinel Prime help me with the design," responded Shockwave, "and I finished assembling the necessary components myself. I may need your help setting it up."

Megatron nodded and took a moment to consider it without saying anything.

"And where are you planning to set up the device?" asked Megatron.

"I will need information about the planet's geography first," suggested Shockwave.

"All right then," nodded Megatron, "but we also have to destroy the Autobot base so they don't get in the way, and we recently learned that Alpha Trion came here to this planet."

"So you want me to kill him?" asked Shockwave.

The Decepticon leader shook his head.

"Oh no," answered Megatron, "I think he will serve better alive. I want you to bring him aboard the Nemesis, and use force if necessary. In fact, why don't you bring along Sentinel Prime while you're at it? I'm sure he will be very useful."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," nodded Shockwave, "I have found someone that could have the job done. Do you remember Starscream?"

The Decepticon leader raised an optic ridge.

"You mean the pitspawn that tried to kill me?" thundered Megatron, "how could I forget him, and what makes you believe he is fit for the job?"

"I met him yesterday," explained Shockwave, "he said that he wanted to do whatever it takes to prove his worth as a Decepticon leader."

"Not in a thousand vorns," bellowed Megatron, "Starscream may participate in the Decepticon cause and he may lead the stage of the kidnapping, but I forbid him from leading the Decepticons, period!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots just returned to the base with Sentinel Prime while the Vocaloids, except for Miku, returned to the dorms. Ratchet pressed a few buttons on the panel along the wall in the medical bay. A hidden door slid back, revealing a pod where Sparkplug was sleeping inside. After bringing out the pod and setting it onto the berth, the medic stepped aside, allowing Sentinel to examine it.

"So this is the AllSpark?" asked Sentinel.

"Or, to be more accurate, the Spark Keeper," nodded Ratchet, "it wasn't easy for us to find both the AllSpark and the Sparklet, but we were able to do so with help from Miku."

"Has she been involved in the war?" asked Sentinel.

"I'm afraid so," nodded Ratchet.

"Isn't that dangerous?" objected Sentinel, "not to mention that she is small!"

"You might want to ask Optimus about that," suggested Ratchet.

After huffing his vents, Sentinel stepped out of the medical bay and into the lobby before approaching Optimus, optics glaring at the red and blue mech.

"Optimus, what were you thinking," demanded Sentinel, "letting a human like Miku fight for us? You are putting her in mortal danger!"

Optimus turned around and focused his optics on Sentinel.

"I tried to convince her not to participate when she first requested to join our cause," explained Optimus, "but she insisted and she even proved that she had potential, so I eventually obliged. Since then, she has been my responsibility."

"Where is she?" asked Sentinel.

Optimus didn't say anything, but he pointed at the couch in the recreation center, where Miku was sitting. Nodding wordlessly, Sentinel turned around and approached the recreation center, his optics locking onto the Vocaloid.

"Miku…" spoke Sentinel.

"Leave me alone!" snapped Miku.

"I only want to talk to you," requested Sentinel, "please look at me."

Sighing, Miku stood up, turned around and locked her eyes onto Sentinel's optics.

"What do you want?" asked Miku.

"May I ask why you decided to join the war?" requested Sentinel.

Miku hesitated for a moment.

"When I found Sparkplug a couple of years ago," answered Miku, "he begged me not to hand him over to Megatron, so I promised to protect him from the Decepticons. I thought that by joining the Autobots, I could fulfill that promise. That's all I'm going to say."

"How are you even able to fight the Decepticons?" asked Sentinel.

Miku didn't say anything, but she flashed her Spark-Watch before Sentinel. The red mech motioned for her to approach the railing. Once she was close, Sentinel carefully lifted her right wrist closer to his optics and inspected the Spark-Watch. After a moment, he released her wrist.

"Why don't you show me how you use it?" requested Sentinel.

Miku nodded and took a few steps back. She then pressed the silver button, rotated the top piece of the Spark-Watch, and pressed it back into place.

"**_Initiating metamorphosis sequence,"_** said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Miku's outfit materialized into her armor and Sentinel appeared to be interested.

"Is that transformation the only thing your device can do?" asked Sentinel.

"Not really," answered Miku, "I can summon weapons by pressing the red button, and I can move at lightning speed by pressing the yellow button. As for the blue button, it allows me to scan certain costumes and even Cybertronians. I can then press the emblem to change the costume."

Miku pressed down the silver button.

"**_Deactivating metamorphosis sequence,"_** said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Once her armor reverted to her outfit, Miku scampered down the stairs before approaching Optimus. The red and blue Prime knelt down and lowered his hand, allowing her to climb on before standing back to his feet. He then turned to Sentinel as he placed Miku onto his shoulder.

"She can participate in your cause as long as you keep her safe," sighed Sentinel.

"Understood," replied Optimus.

Miku leaned her face toward Optimus's audio receptor.

"Uh, Optimus," whispered Miku, "is it ok if I tell him of our relationship?"

"Excuse me?" interrupted Sentinel.

"Miku and I have been in a relationship for around a year and a half," admitted Optimus.

"So you basically spared me the time to find a suitable mate for her," mused Sentinel.

"Huh?" warbled Miku, confused.

"Excuse me," continued Sentinel.

With that said, Sentinel exited the lobby. After a moment of silence, Miku turned her head and locked eyes on Optimus's optics.

"Optimus," asked Miku, "can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," nodded Optimus, "what is it that you require of me?"

"I've been thinking about what I just learned today," stated Miku, "and I remember that day when Sentinel kidnapped me for his project."

"Through Vector Sigma?" inquired Optimus.

Miku nodded.

"I want to reunite with my real family," requested Miku, "could you help me with it?"

"If you insist," answered Optimus.

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	3. Memoria

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

When Sentinel entered the hangar, Elita, Alpha Trion, Prowl, Ironhide, Lennox and Epps appeared to be conversing with each other. The former council member's presence eventually caught the army soldiers' attention as they focused their eyes on him.

"Hey, guys," asked Epps, pointing at Sentinel, "is that the alien mastermind you were talking about?"

"Maybe," replied Lennox.

Ironhide, Prowl, Elita and Alpha Trion focused their optics on Sentinel.

"So," asked Ironhide, "are you still going to cyberform Earth?"

"If you can give me one reason why I shouldn't," proposed Sentinel, "then maybe I will spare this planet."

"Because we're not the only ones inhabiting it," answered Lennox, "there are plenty of animals living among us. You know; cats, dogs, birds, elephants and even dolphins. You're not planning to wipe them out with this cyber-thing you got going on, are you?"

Sentinel thought over the question in a moment of silence.

"I suppose not," sighed Sentinel.

Sentinel locked optics with Alpha Trion.

"Alpha Trion," mentioned Sentinel, "you said there is another way to restore Cybertron. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"We plan to transport the AllSpark back to Cybertron and merge it with its core," responded Alpha Trion.

"And how do you plan to get to Cybertron?" asked Sentinel.

"The Elite Guard assembled the space bridge," explained Elita, "once the Ark arrives, we'll use the space bridge to take us back to Cybertron."

"And we'll be taking Vector Sigma with us," added Prowl, "but with the war going on, I'm not sure if we'll be able to complete these tasks at hand."

Just then, Optimus walked into the hangar with Miku sitting on his shoulder, which caught Lennox and Epps's attention.

"Hey, Big Buddha," smiled Epps, "you going to scout for Decepticons?"

"Actually," corrected Optimus, "I'm heading out to locate Miku's biological family."

"Do you have a moment?" asked Sentinel, "there's something I want to give you."

"All right," nodded Optimus.

Sentinel pulled out a small screen pad from his subspace compartment and held it out before Optimus.

"This project was supposed to be kept secret," explained Sentinel, "so separating the Vocaloids from their families was the best option I could come up with."

"You slagging jerk!" hissed Ironhide.

Optimus plucked the screen pad from Sentinel's hand and read its contents.

"So Hidaka was Miku's original surname," Optimus said to himself.

"Now that you think about it," mused Miku, "I remember Sentinel's accomplice referring to me as Miku Hidaka on the day he showed up."

"You mean eight years ago?" clarified Sentinel.

"Yeah, it definitely makes sense," mumbled Miku, "wait…"

"Miku, before you head out with Optimus," murmured Sentinel, "I just want to say…"

Sentinel's intakes hitched.

"I'm sorry for isolating you from your relatives," apologized Sentinel, lowering his head, "and I'm sorry for forcing you to undergo this transformation. I only wanted to save Cybertron's legacy, but maybe I should've considered your feelings."

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Nodding wordlessly, Sentinel stepped back toward Alpha Trion as Optimus approached the control panel and loaded the coordinates before activating the ground bridge. He plucked Miku from his shoulder and lowered her to the ground before he transformed into his alternate mode. After the Vocaloid hopped inside, the Prime drove through the portal, taking them to the dorms. Miku hopped out of Optimus and darted toward the front door, opened it and stepped inside, which caught Gumi's attention.

"Oh," smiled Gumi, "hi, Miku-chan!"

"Where's Kamui-san?" asked Miku.

"He's at the studio," answered Gumi, "do you need him for something?"

"Yeah," nodded Miku, "I'm going to do some investigating about my past so I can reunite with my family."

"That sounds fun," chirped Gumi, "can I help?"

"Sure thing, Gumi-chan," smiled Miku, "but I have to get going."

"Ok," nodded Gumi.

Miku headed outside and darted for the studio. Once inside, she approached the manager.

"Excuse me," asked Miku, "but is Kamui-san available?"

"He is in his office," answered the manager, "in the meantime, we have finished processing your song. It's in your dressing room."

"Thank you, manager-san," smiled Miku while giving the manager a bow.

Miku sauntered toward her dressing room, where a CD sat on her dresser inside. She snagged her purse and stowed away the CD into it. After exiting her dressing room and closing the door, she meandered through the hallway and approached the door to Gakupo's office. Without hesitation, she knocked on it.

"Yes?" said Gakupo.

"Can I come in?" asked Miku.

"Sure thing, Miku-san," answered Gakupo.

Miku opened the door and stepped inside, where Gakupo was having his tea.

"Would you like some tea?" proposed Gakupo.

"Sure," nodded Miku.

Miku sat down in a chair near Gakupo's desk as he poured some tea into a cup and gave it to her. She happily accepted the cup and started drinking from it.

"So," asked Gakupo, taking a sip from his cup, "what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you have any stuff I used to have before I was abducted by Sentinel?" inquired Miku.

"Of course I do," nodded Gakupo, "what do you need it for?"

"I want to reunite with my family," explained Miku, "and I was hoping that you have something that I can use to get my family to recognize me."

"Well then," replied Gakupo, finishing his cup of tea, "let's see if I can find it for you."

Gakupo stood up from his desk and began searching his closet while Miku continued to sip from her cup. After a long moment, Gakupo pulled out a school bag and a school uniform and set them down onto the desk.

"Do these look familiar?" asked Gakupo.

Miku put down her cup and examined her school bag. She soon noticed a penguin keychain attached to it.

"I think I remember getting this keychain on my field trip," remarked Miku.

Miku then picked up the school uniform and held it up in the air.

"This has to be my old junior high uniform," continued Miku.

Miku held onto the school uniform and picked up her old school bag and her purse.

"Thank you, Kamui-san!" smiled Miku.

"You're welcome, Miku-san," winked Gakupo, "would you like anything else?"

"Do you know if there was anything that led to my abduction?" asked Miku.

"Eight years ago," explained Gakupo, "we held an audition for the Vocaloid band. A couple of months after that, we selected our candidates and brought them to Sentinel Prime for the Techno-Organic project, including you."

"What was the song I performed at the audition?" inquired Miku.

"It's the opening theme for Tokyo Mew Mew," answered Gakupo, "I'll be more than happy to play it for you at the dance studio."

"Great!" beamed Miku, "can I go get Optimus?"

"Sure," nodded Gakupo.

Miku exited Gakupo's office, boogied down the hallway and exited the studio before approaching the gate, where the red and blue semi truck was waiting.

"Hey, Optimus," requested Miku, "can I borrow your holoform? I highly doubt the studio is big enough for you to fit."

"Well," answered Optimus, "if you insist, Miku."

The next thing she knew, a hologram of the man with the dark crew-cut hair and the red and blue jacket appeared out of nowhere in front of Miku.

"Can I leave my stuff in your truck?" asked Miku.

"As long as you remember where to find it," answered Optimus.

Optimus opened his door, allowing Miku to set her school bag, her purse and her school uniform onto the nearest seat before hopping out. After the semi truck closed its door, Miku led the Prime's holoform into the studio and down the hall until they reached the door to the dance studio.

"We're probably going to have to take our shoes off in this room," mentioned Miku.

"Understood," nodded Optimus.

While Miku opened the door and took her shoes off, Optimus took his boots off, which disintegrated without a trace before following her into the room. Inside, Gakupo was waiting.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Optimus Prime," smiled Gakupo as he gave the holoform a bow.

"Same for you, Gakupo," nodded Optimus.

"So, Miku," asked Gakupo, "which one would you like to perform; the full version, or the short version?"

"I'll take the short version," replied Miku.

While Gakupo fiddled with the stereo, Miku leaned closer to the holoform's ear.

"Before Sentinel abducted me eight years ago," mentioned Miku, "I went to an audition that Kamui-san held."

"And you qualified?" inquired Optimus.

Miku nodded. She then stepped toward the middle of the room as Gakupo began to play the music. In response, Miku started singing along the tune. While she performed, she felt a sense of nostalgia in her mind. That's right; she sang this before in the audition. Once the song ended, it felt like her memory came back to her like a miracle.

"Well?" said Gakupo.

"I think I remember now," replied Miku, "not only do I remember attending the audition; but also, I was with my best friend at the beach when we noticed a flyer that advertised it. I guess that was eight years ago."

"I'm glad you remember, Miku," smiled Optimus.

Without saying anything, Miku headed toward the door, put her shoes back on and led Optimus out of the studio, where Gumi and a police detective are waiting.

"Oh, Gumi-chan!" warbled Miku, "and who's this?"

"This is Detective Kiyoteru Hiyama," replied Gumi, "he came by the dorms two years ago when you went to go train with the Autobots."

"Well," blurted Miku, giving Kiyoteru a bow, "nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you, Miku," replied Kiyoteru, giving Miku a bow, "was there something you wanted to report?"

"I just heard about the missing case of someone called Miku Hidaka," explained Miku, "and I would like to investigate it."

"And we believe she may still be alive," added Optimus.

"Excuse me," paused Kiyoteru, "who are you, sir?"

"Come to the gate and I'll show you," instructed Optimus.

Just then, the Prime's holoform disappeared, much to Kiyoteru's confusion.

"Maybe we should do what he says," suggested Miku.

Miku led Kiyoteru and Gumi toward the gate, where the red and blue semi truck was still sitting. She pulled out her purse, her school bag and her school uniform, allowing Optimus to transform into his robot mode.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Kiyoteru, "Optimus Prime?"

"The one and only," nodded Miku, "he also became interested in the case when I told him about it."

"Do you mind if you help us locate the parents?" asked Optimus.

"Well, in that case," replied Kiyoteru, "we will begin investigating after lunch."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Decepticons were assembling the cyberforming device in vast plains when Starscream approached Shockwave.

"So," said Starscream, "did you talk to Lord Megatron about when I can rejoin the Decepticons?"

"Lord Megatron has some tasks for you," replied Shockwave.

"Hmm," pondered Starscream, "I wonder what those tasks would be."

Shockwave pulled out a screen pad and activated it, which created miniature holograms of Alpha Trion and Sentinel Prime.

"Lord Megatron wants you to bring Alpha Trion and Sentinel Prime aboard the Nemesis," requested Shockwave, "even if it means using force."

"Oh," mused Starscream, "so you want me to kidnap them? This will be just dandy."

* * *

After lunch, Miku and Gumi waited at the lobby of the police station while Kiyoteru was in his office searching for some documents.

"Hey, Gumi-chan," asked Miku, "aren't you bothered by the fact that Sentinel Prime turned us into part Cybertronian hybrids?"

"Not really," answered Gumi, shaking her head, "but I was surprised about it. Are you going to perform your new song at the upcoming concert?"

Miku nodded. Just then, Kiyoteru arrived at the lobby with a few documents.

"All right," announced Kiyoteru, "I have found a missing person report and the location of the parents."

"Awesome!" cheered Gumi, "so, when are we going?"

"We'll be leaving right now," answered Kiyoteru, "and I'll lead the way."

Kiyoteru, Miku and Gumi exited the police station. The detective entered his car while the Vocaloids entered the semi truck. They drove down the road until they stopped by a house. Kiyoteru stepped out, approached the front door, and knocked on it. It wasn't long before a middle-aged man emerged from the front door.

"Excuse me, sir," said Kiyoteru, giving the man a bow, "but are you the same Ryouta Hidaka who reported missing a daughter, Miku Hidaka, over eight years ago?"

"Yes," nodded Ryouta.

Upon cue, Miku and Gumi hopped out of the semi truck and approached the house.

"I'm Detective Hiyama," introduced Kiyoteru, "of the missing persons division. Recently, Miss Miku Hatsune has found evidence that might prove that your daughter might still be alive. Miss Hatsune?"

Miku approached Ryouta and held out the school uniform and the school bag in front.

"Did your daughter wear this uniform to junior high?" asked Miku.

"Yes," nodded Ryouta, "where did you find it?"

"I'll let our special guest explain," suggested Kiyoteru, "why don't you come outside?"

Just then, a middle-aged woman emerged from the house.

"Ryouta," she asked, "what's going on?"

"Mr. Hiyama says that our girl might still be alive," answered Ryouta, "he also wants to introduce us to his special guests."

Kiyoteru led Miku, Gumi, Ryouta and his wife toward Optimus, who transformed into his robot mode.

"Hey, Miku-chan," whispered Gumi, glancing at Ryouta and his wife, "are those really your parents?"

"We'll find out, soon," answered Miku.

Optimus knelt down, optics focusing on the middle-aged couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hidaka," he spoke, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I'm here to inform you that I have figured out what became of your daughter."

"Miku?" clamored Ryouta.

"Over eight years ago," explained Optimus, "Sentinel Prime abducted your daughter and conducted an experiment which changed her into a Cybertronian hybrid; which means she's no longer human."

"Where is she?" asked Ryouta's wife.

Optimus focused his optics on Miku.

"She is now known as Miku Hatsune," answered Optimus, "you know of her, don't you?"

Ryouta and his wife turned their glance at Miku.

"Miku," gasped Ryouta's wife, "is that really you?"

"H-Hi, mom," stammered Miku.

Ryouta and his wife approached Miku, their faces beaming with joy. The turquoise-haired Vocaloid gave her mom a warm embrace in response.

"Thank Amaterasu!" Ryouta whispered.

After a brief moment of silence, Miku released her mom from her embrace.

"Hey, mom," asked Miku, "how has Sayu-chan been doing?"

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	4. Union Song

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Ryouta and Kasumi invited Miku, Gumi, Optimus Prime's holoform and Kiyoteru into their house and they all sat down in the living room. Kasumi found a photo album and placed it onto the table, compelling Miku, Optimus and Gumi to examine the photos inside.

"Aww," cooed Gumi, "you look so cute in black hair!"

"I guess I used to have black hair until Sentinel changed that," replied Miku.

While reading the album, Miku noticed a photo of her younger self holding what appeared to be a plush penguin in her arms.

"Hey, mom," asked Miku, "do you have a stuffed penguin somewhere in the house?"

"I kept it in your room," answered Kasumi.

"I see," mused Miku, "and now that you think about it, I love penguins."

"I'm glad you do," smiled Optimus.

Optimus turned his glance at Ryouta.

"Is it all right if you show us her room?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," nodded Ryouta.

After standing up, Ryouta and Kasumi led Miku, Gumi, Kiyoteru and Optimus into a bedroom where a stuffed penguin rested on a bed. While Gumi explored the room, Miku picked up the stuffed penguin and flashed it in front of the Prime's holoform.

"Hey, Optimus," inquired Miku, "do I look cute with penguins?"

"Perhaps," answered Optimus, "would you like me to do some research on penguins for you?"

"No thanks," replied Miku, "I think I can find some books about them."

"We already have a few books on penguins at the dorms, Miku-chan," reminded Gumi.

"Oh yeah," nodded Miku, "I guess you're right."

Gumi pulled out a digital piano from the closet and set it down on the floor.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hidaka," asked Gumi, "did Miku-chan play this piano?"

"Of course," answered Kasumi, "she would play it every day in her spare time."

Miku placed the stuffed penguin back onto the bed and knelt down to examine the digital piano. After turning it on and playing one of its preset songs, her spark warmed up with nostalgia.

"I can visualize myself enjoying this," Miku said to herself.

Miku stood up and locked eyes with Ryouta.

"So you have become a singer, now," spoke Ryouta, "I'm glad you are following your dreams. As for your friend, Sayuri; she is currently going to college as far as I know."

"Thanks, dad," smiled Miku, "can I get your phone number?"

Ryouta nodded. Miku pulled out her communicator and allowed her dad to register his number into it.

"You can come back here anytime, Miku," said Kasumi, "this is your home, after all."

"Thanks, mom," nodded Miku.

"Are you going to introduce us to this Sentinel Prime?" asked Ryouta, eyes focusing on Optimus.

"I will discuss this matter with him," answered Optimus.

"Thank you, sir," replied Ryouta, giving the holoform a bow.

After saying goodbye, Miku, Gumi, Optimus and Kiyoteru left the house.

"I guess I'll be going, now," said Kiyoteru.

"See you, Hiyama-san!" chirped Gumi, giving Kiyoteru a bow.

After Kiyoteru left in his car, Miku and Gumi entered the red and blue semi truck. The Prime drove down the road until they reached the gate to the dorms, where Gakupo was waiting.

"Hello, Miku-san," smiled Gakupo, "did you find the items useful?"

"Yeah," nodded Miku.

Miku and Gumi hopped out of the semi truck, allowing Optimus to transform into his robot mode as he activated the communicator.

"Ironhide," requested Optimus, "activate the ground bridge."

"Right away, Optimus," agreed Ironhide over the com-link.

As Optimus put away his communicator, Gumi planted a kiss on Miku's cheek.

"See you, Miku-chan!" sang Gumi.

"Ok," chirped Miku, holding out the school bag and school uniform, "could you take these into my room?"

"Sure thing," nodded Gumi.

Optimus transformed into his alternate mode while Gumi plucked the school bag and school uniform out of Miku's hands and sprinted toward the dorms.

"Are you returning to the base?" asked Gakupo.

"Yes," answered Optimus, "why?"

"May I come along?" requested Gakupo.

"That's up to you," replied Optimus.

Gakupo and Miku hopped into the semi truck as the ground bridge opened up. The Prime drove through the portal, taking them to the hangar. He let out the Vocaloids before transforming into his robot mode. Just then, Sentinel focused his optics on the young Prime.

"Welcome back, Optimus," spoke Sentinel.

"Ugh," grumbled Miku, "he's still here?"

"Alpha Trion told me that you dispatched Unicron recently," mentioned Sentinel, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Sentinel," smiled Optimus.

Just then, Gakupo stepped toward Sentinel.

"With your permission," requested Gakupo, "I would like a sparring session with you, even if it's a brief one."

"Permission granted, Gakupo," nodded Sentinel.

"Follow me," instructed Optimus, "there is one area where you are allowed to carry out your sparring session."

Optimus led Miku, Gakupo and Sentinel through the corridor until they reached the combat training area, where Elita One was sparring with Smokescreen while Alpha Trion watched on the sidelines. The pink femme just tackled Alpha Trion's bodyguard to the ground with a fist aiming at his face.

"You're going to have to try harder next time, Smokescreen," commented Elita.

"You got it, ma'am," nodded Smokescreen.

Elita leapt off Smokescreen as he got back to his feet, their optics focusing on Sentinel.

"Sorry, sir," said Smokescreen, "we just finished our sparring session."

"We did not come here to watch your sparring session, Smokescreen," replied Sentinel.

"Oh," uttered Smokescreen.

"Now," spoke Gakupo, "if you'll excuse us…"

Smokescreen and Elita reached the sidelines as Sentinel and Gakupo entered the sparring area, turning around to face each other. They each unsheathed their blades and took their positions. Wait, Miku saw Gakupo in battle at the Sahara Desert. Maybe…

"So that's where Kamui-san got his training," muttered Miku.

The next thing she saw, Sentinel and Gakupo charged at each other and clashed their blades. The force of the impact caused Gakupo to slide back a few inches. After withdrawing their blades, the elder Prime swung his blade at the purple-haired Vocaloid, but he was able to dodge it with ease. Sentinel turned to swing his blade at Gakupo's current position, but the samurai blocked the attack with his own katana. After clashing blades several times, he jumped up into the air with his katana above his head, ready to bring it down onto the elder Prime. Sentinel grabbed it with his hand and yanked it out of Gakupo's hand and flinging him at the ground, but the purple-haired Vocaloid quickly landed on his feet.

"Not bad, Sentinel," commented Gakupo.

Sentinel handed the katana back to Gakupo, letting him put it away.

"You will need to work on your attack speed next time," spoke Sentinel, sheathing his blade.

"Understood," nodded Gakupo, giving Sentinel a bow.

Gakupo and Sentinel left the sparring area to join up with the others.

"That's all?" asked Miku.

"Yep," nodded Gakupo.

Miku peered into her purse, and then she locked eyes with Optimus.

"Hey, Optimus," asked Miku, "would you like to listen to my new song?"

"I would love to," nodded Optimus, "perhaps we could listen to it in the lobby."

"Yeah," chirped Miku, "let's do that!"

Miku, Optimus, Gakupo, Alpha Trion, Sentinel, Smokescreen and Elita left the combat training area and headed through the corridor to the lobby, where the Vocaloids ascended the stairs to the recreation center. She pulled the CD out of her purse, opened up the case and inserted the CD into the stereo before turning around to focus her eyes on Optimus.

"You see," mentioned Miku, "I wrote this song for you."

"Song?" pondered Alpha Trion.

"Miku is a singer," explained Gakupo.

"I've listened to most of her songs myself," added Optimus.

"I see," mused Alpha Trion.

Miku turned on the stereo, and then the song began to play, compelling Optimus, Alpha Trion, Elita, Sentinel, Smokescreen and Gakupo to gather around while Miku leaned onto the railing. Listening to this piece of beautiful music somehow reminded them of Cybertron. In fact, it seemed that Miku referred to Cybertron in this song. Optimus smiled, figuring that he might have inspired his Vocaloid girlfriend. Once the song finished, Miku shut off the stereo.

"Like the other songs you showed me," spoke Optimus, "this one is beautiful."

"Thanks, Optimus," smiled Miku, "do you think we can end this war together?"

"I agree with you, Miku," nodded Alpha Trion.

"And how do you plan to end the war?" asked Sentinel.

Miku stammered for a moment.

"I-I haven't thought of a way, yet," answered Miku.

"Maybe not," replied Gakupo, "but I'm sure we'll find one soon. Then again, we also have a concert to plan."

"And the Ark's going to arrive soon," added Smokescreen, "right?"

"Exactly," responded Elita.

"Awesome!" chirped Miku, "and when your buddies get here, we could find the Cons' weak spots and hit those so they surrender for good, right?"

"Perhaps," nodded Optimus, "but the Decepticons could come up with plans of their own. We will have to be prepared for what they could throw at us."

Miku locked eyes with Sentinel's optics.

"Hey, Sentinel," asked Miku, "are you going to join the Autobots?"

Sentinel didn't say anything, but he ran his finger down his beard as he thought over the question.

"I will consider your request," answered Sentinel.

Miku removed the CD from the stereo and returned it into her purse before approaching the stairs.

"See you tomorrow, Optimus," said Miku.

"Are you saying you want to return home?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah," nodded Miku.

"I'll take them home," suggested Sentinel, "I was going to return to my lab, anyway."

"Thank you, Sentinel," smiled Gakupo.

Miku and Gakupo descended the stairs before following Sentinel into the hangar. The elder Prime loaded the coordinates into the control panel and activated the ground bridge before focusing his optics on Miku and Gakupo.

"No backseat driving, you two," warned Sentinel.

"Huh?" warbled Miku.

"Sentinel knows where he is going," whispered Gakupo.

"Oh, ok," said Miku.

Sentinel transformed into his alternate mode, which happened to be a Rosenbauer Panther. After Miku and Gakupo hopped inside, the elder Prime drove through the portal, taking them straight to the gate to the dorms. They hopped out of the truck and approached the dorms before opening up the front door. Inside, the Kagamine twins greeted them.

"Hi, Miku-chan!" chirped Rin, "hi, Kamui-san!"

"Could you ask Sentinel-san to come over here?" asked Len.

"He's at the gate right now," answered Gakupo.

"Thanks!" smiled the Kagamine twins.

The Kagamine twins ran past Miku and Gakupo and sprinted toward the gate.

"Hey, Sentinel-san!" called Rin.

"Wait up!" called Len.

The Kagamine twins approached the Rosenbauer Panther and stepped in front of it. Sentinel transformed into his robot mode, his optics focusing on the twins.

"What do you want?" asked Sentinel.

"You said that you chose us for this evolution project, right?" said Len.

"You mean the Techno-Organic cyberformation project?" clarified Sentinel.

"Yeah," nodded Rin, "have you been watching over us like a protective father?"

"In a way," answered Sentinel, "yes, but I had Gakupo protect you since you weren't supposed to meet me until at a later time."

"How about you spend some time with us," persuaded Rin, "so that way we can get to know more about you?"

"I would like to," replied Sentinel, "but we are in the middle of a war, so I can't make any promises."

"And you're going to live to tell the tale," clamored Len, "right?"

"I-I don't know," drawled Sentinel, "you two should return to the dorms."

"Ok," sighed the twins.

The Kagamine twins sauntered through the gate and approached the front door, where Miku led them inside. Gakupo was about to follow, but…

"Gakupo," called Sentinel.

"Yes?" replied Gakupo.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" requested Sentinel.

Gakupo approached the gate as Sentinel knelt down to his level.

"Do you remember what you must do in the event anything should happen to me?" reminded Sentinel.

"I remember it as clear as the sky," nodded Gakupo.

"Well then," replied Sentinel, "good night."

"Good night, Sentinel," smiled Gakupo.

Sentinel transformed into his alternate mode and drove off while Gakupo strode toward the dorms. Inside, Miku stood by the door to greet him.

"Hey, Kamui-san," chirped Miku, "are you going to join us for dinner? Luka-san and Meiko-san are making paella."

"That sounds delicious," smiled Gakupo, "of course I'll join."

* * *

Could someone please write a Vocaloid song about the Transformers and have Hatsune Miku sing it? Make it catchy!

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	5. Kidnapped

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

The following morning, Starscream, Blitzwing, Dreadwing and Knockout exited Shockwave's ship and began searching in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure this Sentinel Prime is here?" asked Blitzwing.

"According to Shockwave," nodded Starscream, "yes."

"So, what's the plan?" replied Knockout.

"Simple," answered Starscream, "we trash the place, drag out Sentinel and take him to the ship."

"I heard Sentinel is a force to be reckoned with," mentioned Dreadwing.

"Let's just find the lab, first," sighed Blitzwing, "then we'll worry about Sentinel's feisty attitude."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee arrived at the hangar. He let out Miku, Gumi and Gakupo before he transformed into his robot mode. The Vocaloids eagerly approached Optimus.

"Morning, Optimus!" chirped Miku.

"Did you rest well?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, we did," nodded Gakupo.

Gakupo turned around and focused his eyes on Miku.

"So, Miku," proposed Gakupo, "shall we have a sparring session?"

"Thanks for the offer," answered Miku, "but I only wield firearms."

"What about hand-to-hand combat training?" suggested Gumi.

"Yeah," mentioned Bumblebee, "but we also have to carry out the disaster relief."

"Oh, yeah," mused Gumi, "it's because of Unicron."

Meanwhile, Sentinel just finished his energon. He was trying to decide whether to return to the Autobot base when he heard an alarm from his computer, compelling him to investigate. He soon grimaced once he noticed Decepticon signals approaching the lab on the map. The elder Prime wasted no time as he contacted the Autobot base.

Back at the base, while Miku, Gumi, Gakupo, Arcee, Wheeljack, Jazz, Ironhide, Smokescreen, Lennox, Epps, Optimus, Bumblebee and Prowl were gathering supplies for disaster relief, Ratchet answered the incoming transmission.

"This is Ratchet speaking," said Ratchet, "who's calling?"

"Is Optimus Prime available?" asked Sentinel.

"Wait," paused Miku, "is that Sentinel?"

Optimus motioned Ratchet to step aside as he approached the control panel.

"What is your emergency?" asked Optimus.

"I am here to inform you that I have detected Decepticons approaching my lab," explained Sentinel over the com-link, "and I will be getting ready to evacuate."

"We'll send reinforcements to cover you," replied Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus," smiled Sentinel over the com-link, "I'll send you the new coordinates when I escape."

Optimus ended the transmission before focusing his optics on the Autobots in the hangar.

"Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee, Miku, Gakupo, Smokescreen," instructed Optimus, "prepare to roll out. I'll bridge you to Sentinel's location."

"Ugh," groaned Miku, "do we _**really**_ have to protect Sentinel?"

"The Decepticons might be after him," replied Optimus.

"Why would they want to attack Sentinel?" asked Gumi, "I don't get it."

Back at the lab, after ending the transmission, Sentinel packed his Primax Blade and accessed a feature on his computer.

"Commence lockdown procedure," commanded Sentinel.

Within an instant, everything in his lab retracted into their hiding places, except for a control panel. He was just a few inches from it when suddenly, an explosion blew up the hidden door, forcing him to whip out his Primax Blade and shield as Starscream, Blitzwing, Dreadwing and Knockout entered the lab.

"Why hello there, Sentinel," crooned Starscream, "why don't you come with us? Lord Megatron is expecting you."

"Forget it, you Pitspawn!" spat Sentinel.

"Well then," replied Starscream, "you leave us no choice."

Sentinel charged at the Decepticons, swinging his blade in an attempt to fight them off. One swing managed to scrape Knockout's torso.

"Hey," yelled Knockout, furious, "that's my paintjob!"

Sentinel ignored Knockout's complaints and whacked Blitzwing with his shield. He hoped to fight off the Decepticons, but Knockout quickly lunged his energon prod at the elder Prime, and much to his dismay, it was a direct hit. He cried out in pain from the ensuing electrocution and dropped his blade and shield before collapsing onto his knees. Sentinel quickly regretted it as Blitzwing and Dreadwing grabbed him by the arms.

"Excellent work, Knockout," praised Starscream, "now, get him to the ship!"

While Blitzwing and Dreadwing dragged Sentinel out of the lab and toward the ship, the elder Prime silently activated his signal. Just as the Decepticons brought Sentinel aboard the ship, a ground bridge opened up and out came Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Smokescreen and Arcee, accompanied by Miku and Gakupo. The samurai caught a glimpse of the elder Prime and gasped in horror.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Gakupo, "they're taking Sentinel!"

"Looks like we have a rescue mission on our hands," replied Jazz.

Miku and Gakupo disembarked, allowing the Autobots to transform into the robot modes. They charged at the ship, which quickly closed its ramp, and to make matters worse, the ship began to take off.

"We must go after the ship," declared Prowl, "hurry!"

Ironhide pulled out some hookshots from his subspace compartment.

"Arcee, Smokescreen," called Ironhide, "catch!"

Ironhide tossed the hookshots to Arcee and Smokescreen, who managed to catch them before kneeling down.

"Miku, Gakupo, grab on!" directed Arcee.

Miku hopped onto Arcee's back while Gakupo hopped onto Smokescreen's. The two Autobots aimed their hookshots at the ship. Fortunately, it was a direct hit as the hookshots then dragged Arcee and Smokescreen up to the ship.

"All right," commanded Prowl, "after the ship!"

After the weapons specialist retrieved the Primax Blade and shield, Prowl, Ironhide and Jazz transformed into their alternate modes and drove after the ship. Aboard the ship, Arcee and Gakupo managed to climb onto the helm. After letting Miku and Gakupo dismount, they and Miku fired at a certain spot until the shots created a hole in the ship. Arcee, Smokescreen and the Vocaloids slipped through the hole, taking them to the cargo hold, where Sentinel is cuffed to a wall, guarded by Blitzwing, Starscream, Dreadwing and Knockout.

"Intruders!" exclaimed Knockout.

Arcee, Miku and Gakupo charged into battle while Smokescreen sprinted toward Sentinel. Arcee dodged Knockout's energon prod before she kicked him in the leg, knocking him to the ground. Miku dodged Starscream's shots after switching to speed mode. Gakupo blocked Blitzwing's shots with his blade.

"Smokescreen?" exclaimed Sentinel.

"I'll get you out of there, sir," assured Smokescreen.

Smokescreen pressed on the panel which shut off the cuffs, freeing Sentinel. Suddenly, Dreadwing charged at Smokescreen and tackled him to the ground. But before he could fire at the Autobot's head, Sentinel charged in and punched Dreadwing in the face, catching his attention. Smokescreen seized this opportunity and freed himself before kicking Dreadwing in the stomach, knocking the Decepticon off his feet.

"Thanks," smiled Smokescreen.

"We need to get out of here," insisted Sentinel.

Miku just knocked Starscream off his feet with her rocket launcher.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" demanded Miku.

Smokescreen activated his communicator.

"Prowl," reported Smokescreen, "we have retrieved Sentinel, but we haven't found a way to escape the ship."

"We currently have visual," replied Prowl over the com-link, "the ship should pass over a cliff in a few kliks. You could jump off and use the cliff to break your fall."

"Thanks," smiled Smokescreen.

Just as Smokescreen shut off his communicator, he, Sentinel, Arcee, Gakupo and Miku sprinted toward the hole in the wall, but Starscream, Knockout, Blitzwing and Dreadwing blocked the way.

"We're not letting you escape with Sentinel!" bellowed Starscream.

"Autobots," muttered Sentinel, "close your optics!"

Arcee, Smokescreen, Miku and Gakupo squeezed their eyes shut. Sentinel pulled out a flash bomb out of his subspace compartment and tossed it at the Decepticons before squeezing his optics shut. In a matter of seconds, the flash bomb exploded, blinding the Decepticons. Sentinel seized this chance and knocked them out of the way as he led the Autobots through the hole, taking them outside the ship.

"Get ready to jump on my signal," instructed Sentinel.

Arcee and Smokescreen inched closer to the edge of the ship as Sentinel focused his optics on Gakupo, extending his hand.

"Gakupo," commanded Sentinel, "climb on."

Miku climbed onto Arcee's back while Gakupo climbed onto Sentinel's hand. While the elder Prime peered down, Arcee laid her optics on the hole as the Decepticons started to climb through it.

"Sentinel," yelled Arcee, "hurry!"

Just then, Sentinel noted that the ship was just at a cliff while holding onto Gakupo in his hand.

"Now!" shouted Sentinel.

Upon cue, while Miku and Gakupo held on, Sentinel, Arcee and Smokescreen jumped off the ship, turned around and planted their feet onto the face of the cliff, breaking their fall as they slid down. Once they reached the bottom of the cliff, Arcee and Sentinel lowered Miku and Gakupo onto the ground. Just then, Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide showed up and transformed into their robot modes. While the Autobots glanced around the area on high alert, Ironhide approached the older Prime with the Primax Blade and shield in his hands.

"Here," said Ironhide.

Sentinel plucked the Primax Blade and shield from Ironhide's hands.

"Thank you, Ironhide," replied Sentinel.

"Incoming!" warned Arcee.

Just then, Starscream, Blitzwing, Dreadwing and dozens of Vehicon jets appeared from the sky and landed on the ground, compelling Arcee, Smokescreen, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Sentinel, Miku and Gakupo to charge at the Decepticons. Arcee blocked Starscream's melee attacks before kicking at him. Ironhide fired his arm cannons at Dreadwing while dodging fire from the Decepticon's rifle. Prowl brawled with Blitzwing. Sentinel, Smokescreen, Jazz, Miku and Gakupo fought through the wave of Vehicons that charged at them. Little did they know, the ship landed on the ground and out came Knockout and Shockwave.

"I'll make short work of this," spoke Shockwave.

Shockwave aimed his arm cannon at Sentinel and fired a small object that attached to the elder Prime's neck, electrocuting him as he shouted in pain. Sentinel collapsed to his knees and dropped his blade and shield as he struggled to remove the object on his neck, but to no avail. Seeing the elder Prime in agony caused Gakupo to stop what he was doing.

"Sentinel!" panicked Gakupo.

Gakupo was about to rush to Sentinel's aid when suddenly…

"Hold your fire!" commanded Shockwave.

Everyone stopped fighting and laid their optics on Shockwave as he stepped closer to Sentinel, catching the elder Prime's attention as he struggled to get back to his feet. Upon Shockwave's silent command, Blitzwing and Dreadwing pinned the elder Prime to the ground as the Decepticon scientist shut off the electrocution device via remote.

"Shockwave!" exclaimed Sentinel.

"We meet again, Sentinel Prime," grinned Shockwave, "I have delivered the planetary cyberformation device as you requested."

"I haven't finished cyberforming most of Earth's inhabitants yet," replied Sentinel, "so you're going to have to wait."

"I think Lord Megatron says otherwise," sneered Shockwave.

"So it was you who sent the Decepticons to attack me!" thundered Sentinel.

"Yes, indeed," nodded Shockwave, "now, why don't you come with me?"

Irritated, Miku dashed in front of Sentinel, stood in a protective stance and glared at Shockwave.

"Ok, I don't give a damn about who you are or what you're doing here," shouted Miku, "leave Sentinel alone!"

"Hmph," scoffed Shockwave, "feisty little organic. Anyone who gets in my way will face death."

Shockwave aimed his arm cannon at Miku, much to Sentinel's horror.

"No!" panicked Sentinel.

"Not so fast!" yelled Jazz.

Just as Shockwave fired his arm cannon, Jazz quickly sprinted in front of Miku and the shot instantly hit him in the chest.

"Jazz!" shouted Miku.

Jazz fell to the ground as his optics turned black, and he responded no more.

"Open fire!" commanded Shockwave.

Shockwave, Knockout, Starscream and the remaining Vehicon jets fired at the Autobots, Miku and Gakupo while Blitzwing and Dreadwing forced Sentinel on his feet.

"Autobots," commanded Sentinel, "get out of here!"

"We're not leaving without you!" protested Smokescreen.

"Do what I say!" shouted Sentinel.

While dodging the fire, Prowl picked up the Primax Blade and shield as he, Arcee, Smokescreen, Ironhide, Gakupo and Miku fled the battleground. Little did they know, Shockwave fired another small object which attached to Smokescreen's door wing. While sprinting away from the fray, Prowl activated his communicator.

"Ratchet," requested Prowl, "bridge us back!"

"Is Sentinel with you?" asked Ratchet over the com-link.

"Sentinel just told us to leave," explained Prowl, "I'll explain when we get back."

"All right," agreed Ratchet over the com-link, "let me lock onto your coordinates!"

After a short moment, the ground bridge opened up. The Autobots, Miku and Gakupo sprinted through the portal as Blitzwing and Dreadwing dragged Sentinel aboard the ship.

Back at the base, Miku, Gakupo, Smokescreen, Arcee, Ironhide and Prowl stopped to rest for a moment before approaching Optimus, who was waiting for them.

"Optimus, I'm afraid the Decepticons have kidnapped Sentinel," reported Prowl, "and we lost Jazz."

"We may have lost a valuable comrade," replied Optimus in a soft-spoken voice, "but we must not allow the anger over the loss of Jazz to impair our judgment."

While Miku collapsed to her knees, Gakupo approached Ratchet.

"Ratchet," requested Gakupo, "please bridge me to the studio. I have to protect the other Vocaloids."

"Let me change the coordinates," replied Ratchet.

"And I'll accompany you," added Ironhide.

While Ratchet changed the coordinates and Ironhide transformed into his alternate mode to let Gakupo inside, Optimus knelt down to Miku's level.

"Miku," drawled Optimus, "is something wrong?"

Miku locked eyes with the Prime's optics while Ironhide drove through the ground bridge.

"Optimus," muttered Miku, "I'm sorry I failed you. I don't know why, but I think it reminds me of that night when the Decepticons attacked the stadium. I just don't know what I'm feeling right now!"

Frustrated, Miku grabbed her bangs. Optimus gently stroked the Vocaloid's back with his finger.

"I don't know what the Decepticons plan to do to Sentinel," spoke Optimus, "but we'll see if we can get him back."

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	6. A Turn for the Worst

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Megatron watched as the ship landed on the deck of the Nemesis. Shockwave emerged from the ship, followed by Starscream, Blitzwing, Dreadwing and Knockout as they dragged out Sentinel and brought him before the Decepticon leader.

"Excellent work, Shockwave," praised Megatron, "and I suppose I should give some credit to Starscream."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," smiled Shockwave, "but that's not the only thing I did. I placed a tracking device on one of the Autobots, so we'll have the location to the Autobot base in no time."

Megatron stepped closer to Sentinel.

"So, Sentinel Prime," grinned Megatron, "why don't you help us set up the cyberformation pillars for us?"

"I will never work for you, Megatron!" spat Sentinel.

"We'll see about that," chuckled Megatron, "Shockwave, fetch me the Vocaloids. I have the location of their residence."

"No," muttered Sentinel.

* * *

Back at Studio Crypton, Ironhide emerged from the ground bridge. Gakupo disembarked, allowing the weapons specialist to transform into his robot mode. The purple-haired Vocaloid sprinted into the studio and approached the manager.

"Manager," requested Gakupo, "initiate emergency protocol 7.56!"

"Right away, Kamui-san," nodded the manager.

Gakupo sprinted down the hall and entered the recording room, which startled the recorders and Luka.

"Gakupo?" warbled Luka, "what's going on?"

"We are evacuating the studio immediately!" commanded Gakupo.

"Why?" demanded Luka.

"The Decepticons could attack us at any minute," explained Gakupo, "hurry!"

"But what about our work?" protested Luka.

"Don't worry," assured Gakupo, "the songs we all worked on are safe in the dorms' underground vault. Let's go!"

Upon cue, Gakupo led Luka and the recorders down the hall and outside the studio, where the manager was gesturing crewmembers out of the studio. While Luka stood outside, Gakupo went back into the studio and escorted Meiko, Kaito, Miki and the Kagamine twins outside, much to their confusion.

"Hey, Kamui-san," asked Miki, "what's going on?"

"We are taking shelter at the base," answered Gakupo.

Gakupo pulled out his communicator.

"Al," instructed Gakupo, "this is Kamui Gakupo speaking. Initiate emergency protocol 7.56!"

"Right away," nodded Big Al over the com-link.

Suddenly, a ground bridge opened up and out came Shockwave, Starscream, Blitzwing, Barricade, Knockout, Breakdown and several Vehicons.

"Decepticons!" shouted Ironhide.

"Seize the Vocaloids," commanded Shockwave, "kill the other humans."

Ironhide fired at the Decepticons while Shockwave and Blitzwing fired at the studio. Gakupo attempted to lead the Vocaloids and the crewmembers away from the studio, but Barricade blocked the gate.

"Going somewhere?" teased Barricade.

Starscream and Breakdown fired their arm cannons at the crewmembers, much to Gakupo's horror. The purple-haired Vocaloid unsheathed his katana and charged at Barricade. He slashed at the Decepticon's legs, causing them to bleed energon. The police Decepticon swung his arm at Gakupo, but the samurai dodged the attack and slashed at the Decepticon's hand, causing him to howl in pain. However, Knockout and Breakdown snatched up the Kagamine twins, Meiko and Kaito, much to Gakupo's horror.

"Let us go, you rusty bastards!" shouted Meiko.

Furious, Gakupo charged at Knockout and slashed him in the leg, causing him to shriek and let go of the Kagamine twins.

"Not again!" complained Knockout.

Just then, Shockwave and Blitzwing finished wrecking the studio. Gakupo was about to charge at Breakdown, but Shockwave fired a bolo at the samurai, ensnaring his legs and causing him to trip over and drop his katana while Knockout snatched up the Kagamine twins again.

"Gakupo!" panicked Luka.

Ironhide stopped what he was doing, and upon noticing that Barricade, Breakdown, Blitzwing and Knockout were gathering around the Vocaloids, the weapons specialist charged at the Decepticons. Unfortunately, Shockwave, Starscream and the remaining Vehicons blocked the path. The Decepticon seeker fired a missile at Ironhide, forcing him to dodge it. While the weapons specialist attempted to fight through the Decepticons, Barricade snatched up Gakupo and Luka as Blitzwing snatched Miki.

"Lord Megatron is expecting you and your friends, Mr. Gakupo," sneered Blitzwing.

"Us?" warbled Miki.

Blitzwing, Barricade, Breakdown and Knockout sprinted through the ground bridge. Upon cue, Starscream, Shockwave and a couple remaining Vehicons stopped the fight and followed the others through the ground bridge. Ironhide raced after them, but the portal suddenly closed before he could reach it.

"No!" shouted Ironhide.

Furious, Ironhide slammed his fist onto the ground. First, he lost Jazz and Sentinel; now he lost the Vocaloids. The weapons specialist had a sneaky suspicion that Optimus would not be pleased when he hears of the latest news. He wandered around the wrecked studio until he noticed that the manager was pulling out his cell phone. To Ironhide's horror, the manager was bleeding from his torso from where he was shot. The weapons specialist knelt down to the dying human's level, concerned.

"Shall I take you to the base, sir?" asked Ironhide.

"No," answered the manager, "it's already too late for me. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

The manager called through his cell phone.

"Hello," said the manager, "is the police available? The Decepticons have attacked Studio Crypton and kidnapped the Vocaloids. Could you come over to investigate? Thank you."

Soon, the manager shut off his cell phone and returned his focus on Ironhide.

"I have a favor to ask of you," spoke the manager.

"What do you want?" asked Ironhide.

The manager opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was quickly cut off as he coughed up blood.

"Please save the Vocaloids," requested the manager, "the fans would be devastated if the Decepticons killed them."

"You got it, sir," nodded Ironhide.

Ironhide stood back to his feet and strode toward the gate, where he picked up Gakupo's katana. After placing it into his subspace compartment, the weapons specialist activated his communicator.

"The Decepticons took the Vocaloids," reported Ironhide, "I need a ground bridge."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shockwave, Starscream, Blitzwing, Breakdown, Barricade and Knockout returned to the deck of the Nemesis with the Vocaloids struggling to free themselves. The Decepticons lowered the Techno-Organics to the ground while the Decepticon scientist approached Megatron.

"Excellent work, Shockwave," praised Megatron.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," replied Shockwave.

Megatron focused his optics on Sentinel, whose wrists were cuffed while two Vehicons had their arm cannons aimed at him.

"So, Sentinel Prime," spoke Megatron, "while we seek the Autobot base, you'll lend us a hand with the cyberformation device, won't you?"

"I said I won't do it!" spat Sentinel.

"You are really persistent, aren't you?" sneered Megatron, "Barricade, Blitzwing, Starscream."

Barricade, Blitzwing and Starscream aimed their arm cannons at the Vocaloids, causing them to flinch.

"No!" panicked Sentinel, "don't shoot them!"

"Ah," hissed Megatron, "so you value them with your spark? Here's the deal; you will set up the pillars for us or we will kill your precious Vocaloids right before your very optics."

"I spent twenty years on the Techno-Organic cyberformation project!" thundered Sentinel, "do you even realize how much of my time you would have wasted by ruining it?"

"Shockwave told me you wanted to save Cybertron's legacy, right?" reminded Megatron, "well, in order to do so, you will have to forfeit the humans. Of course, you're already preparing to sacrifice them, aren't you?"

Sentinel flinched, obviously stung by those words. The older Prime turned his face away so Gakupo and the other Vocaloids wouldn't see the pain in his optics.

"Gakupo," muttered Sentinel, "f-forgive me."

"So you'll do it?" asked Megatron.

Without saying anything, Sentinel slowly nodded.

"Good," grinned Megatron, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a base to destroy. Decepticons, take Sentinel and the Vocaloids to the brig!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ironhide just returned to the base via the ground bridge. He approached Optimus and pulled out Gakupo's katana from his subspace compartment. Ratchet just removed the small object from Smokescreen's door wing and began inspecting it.

"Optimus, I—" explained Ironhide.

"We know, Ironhide," interrupted Optimus, "we'll be considering a counterattack."

Optimus plucked the small katana from Ironhide's hand and placed it into his subspace compartment. Just then, Ratchet approached Optimus with the small object in his hand.

"I hate to interrupt," interrupted Ratchet, "but I found a tracking device on Smokescreen. The Decepticons could be here at any minute."

"What?" screeched Smokescreen.

"Oh, great," muttered Fowler, "this is exactly what I was afraid of."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Gumi.

There was a moment of silence.

"We have only one choice, now," answered Optimus, "prepare to evacuate."

"We're abandoning the base?" exclaimed Ratchet.

"The base is lost," explained Optimus, "we will need some volunteers to buy us time to escape."

"I got you covered," declared Elita.

"I volunteer," responded Ironhide.

"Me too," added Miku.

"And don't forget us," replied Epps while Lennox nodded in agreement.

"So," asked Sari, "should we lend a hand as well?"

Ratchet went to the medical bay while Miku stopped by the lab, where Wheeljack refilled her Spark-Watch's energon storage container. After that, everyone began gathering at the hangar where Ratchet placed Sparkplug into Gumi's arm.

"Hey," asked Sparkplug, "what's going on?"

"Long story short," answered Gumi, "we're getting out of here."

"Bumblebee will depart first," announced Optimus.

"You're splitting us up?" exclaimed Gumi, "why can't we stick together?"

"We must disperse to avoid capture," explained Optimus.

"And once the Ark arrives," added Elita, "Ultra Magnus will locate you and take you aboard."

Ratchet activated a lever which opened a ramp that led outside.

"Let's go!" instructed Elita.

Elita, Ironhide, Miku, Lennox, Epps, Sari and a military truck went up the ramp. Outside, they could see the Nemesis flying in their direction. It wasn't long before Dreadwing, Blitzwing, Starscream and a swarm of Vehicon jets jumped off the Nemesis and dived after Elita and the others. Elita, Ironhide, Miku, Sari and the army soldiers charged into battle without hesitation.

Back at the base, Bumblebee just drove through the ground bridge, prompting Ratchet to change the coordinates in the control panel. Upon cue, Smokescreen and Alpha Trion transformed into their alternate modes and Gumi hopped into Smokescreen. The master archivist and his bodyguard wasted no time as they drove through the portal. Once Ratchet changed the coordinates, Arcee stepped forward.

Back at the surface, while the army soldiers fired at the Vehicon jets, Elita brawled with Starscream while Ironhide and Dreadwing began duking it out. Miku and Sari dodged shots from Blitzwing's arm cannon. Unfortunately, one shot hit Sari in the arm, causing her to shout in pain while Blitzwing knocked Miku off her feet. The Decepticon managed to snatch up Sari, but Miku quickly switched to speed mode and evaded Blitzwing's hand. The Vocaloid was about to charge into battle, but a Vehicon jet quickly blocked her way.

Now that Arcee evacuated, a few more military trucks drove through the ground bridge. After Wheeljack drove through the portal, Prowl transformed into his alternate mode and let Agent Fowler hop in while Ratchet changed the coordinates. After the Autobot second-in-command drove through the portal, Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"Now what?" asked Ratchet.

"I will ensure the Decepticons cannot follow," answered Optimus, "wait for me outside."

After picking up the shield and Primax blade, Ratchet transformed into his alternate mode and drove up the ramp. Optimus extended his arm blade and plunged it into the control panel.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing, Dreadwing, Starscream and the remaining Vehicon jets stopped the fight and fled the scene, much to everyone's confusion. Just then, they noticed the underside of the Nemesis open up, revealing a massive energy cannon while the ship hovered over where the base was supposedly located. Just then, Optimus emerged from the ramp.

"We haven't much time," shouted Optimus, "hurry!"

Optimus, Elita, Ratchet and Ironhide transformed into their alternate modes, allowing Miku, Lennox and Epps to hop in. The four Autobots sped away from underneath the Nemesis as the cannon began charging up. It wasn't long before the cannon shot a powerful beam that triggered a massive explosion, although the Autobots barely managed to escape. With the base lost, they continued on.

On the deck of the Nemesis, Megatron grinned with pride, until he noticed a group of vehicles roaming away from the Nemesis. He was even unaware of the fact that Blitzwing was approaching him, holding the struggling Sari in his hand.

"Excuse me, Lord Megatron," interrupted Blitzwing, "what do I do with this feisty little twerp?"

Megatron turned around and focused his red optics on Sari. The Techno-Organic growled and glared back.

"The feisty little twerp you speak of can join the Vocaloids in the brig," answered Megatron, "in the meantime, it seems that the Autobots have escaped."

Meanwhile, Optimus, Elita, Ratchet and Ironhide were driving across the savanna while pondering over the recent incidents. Suddenly, a ground bridge opened up and out came Shockwave and a few Vehicons, forcing Miku, Lennox and Epps to disembark while the Autobots transformed into their robot modes.

"Out of the way," shouted Ironhide, "you pieces of slagheap!"

"You will either come with us," replied Shockwave, "or perish!"

Optimus scurried ahead as he extended his arm blade.

"Autobots, get out of here!" commanded Optimus.

"We're not leaving without you!" protested Ratchet.

"Do as I say," insisted Optimus, "I'll hold them off!"

"But Optimus…" complained Miku.

"Now!" shouted Optimus.

As Optimus charged into battle, Ironhide, Ratchet and Elita to transform into their alternate modes, allowing Miku, Lennox and Epps to hop in before they drove away. The Prime managed to take out the Vehicons, but when he charged at Shockwave, the Decepticon scientist fired a small object at his neck. Optimus shouted in pain as the object electrocuted him, forcing him to collapse to his knees as he withdrew his arm blade.

"So, you must be a brave one," sneered Shockwave, "sacrificing yourself so the others could live on? Now, Lord Megatron is expecting you, Prime."

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	7. At the Brink of Despair

Welcome to the third season of Transformers Vocal Squad.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Aboard the bridge of the Nemesis, Shockwave approached Megatron while dragging Optimus with him.

"Ah," grinned Megatron, "I see that you have captured Optimus Prime for me."

"That is correct, Lord Megatron," nodded Shockwave.

"Bring out Sentinel Prime and the Vocaloids," commanded Megatron.

Shockwave left the bridge, allowing Megatron to approach Optimus.

"So, Optimus," asked Megatron, "where is Alpha Trion?"

"What do you need him for?" demanded Optimus.

"His wisdom is valuable, you see," explained Megatron, "after all, he did bring you back to life and helped you vanquish Unicron, didn't he?"

"I don't know where he is," answered Optimus.

Enraged, Megatron tackled Optimus to the ground and placed his foot on the Prime's chest to keep him from getting up.

"Don't lie to me, Prime!" thundered Megatron.

"Even if I knew where he is," choked Optimus, "I won't tell you!"

"You think you can defy the might of the Decepticons?" sneered Megatron, "I guess you will face nothing but agony until you give me the coordinates to Alpha Trion."

Just then, Shockwave brought in the Vocaloids inside capsules along with Sentinel. They are soon followed by the other Decepticons.

"In fact," continued Megatron, "I think I'll give my army a show; a _**really**_ good show."

Megatron unsheathed his arm blade as Optimus squirmed underneath his grip, trying to free himself. The Decepticon leader cut into the Prime's cheek as if performing surgery, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream from Optimus as Sentinel and the Vocaloids watched in horror. They all wanted to help him, to stop the torture; but they couldn't do anything. As the Decepticons cheered on, Megatron dragged the tip of his arm blade upwards, cutting open one side of Optimus's helm.

"No," begged Optimus, "stop it!"

"That's right, Prime," chuckled Megatron, "scream for me. Beg for mercy, because this is only going to get worse!"

Megatron pulled out his arm blade for a brief moment, but then he brought it down again and sliced into Optimus's left pauldron, eliciting another cry of agony.

"Leave him alone, you rust bucket!" shouted Len, banging against the capsule.

Len's communicator suddenly fell out of his pocket, which let out a clinking sound when it landed, catching Soundwave's attention. Soundwave opened up Len's capsule and reached down to pick up the communicator with his tentacle before closing the capsule and approaching Megatron.

"What now, Soundwave?" barked Megatron, "I'm in the middle of the interrogation!"

Soundwave downloaded the contents of the communicator into his data pad and presented it to Megatron.

"Ah," praised Megatron, "excellent work, Soundwave. Why don't you provide the data to Starscream, so he can do the dirty work?"

"Why," stammered Starscream, "o-of course, Lord Megatron. I'll go fetch Alpha Trion for you."

Megatron focused his optics on Knockout as Soundwave approached Starscream.

"Knockout," instructed Megatron, "let me borrow your energon prod."

"If you insist," sighed Knockout.

Knockout approached Megatron and handed him the energon prod before taking a step back. The Decepticon leader then placed the tip of the energon prod onto Optimus's neck, electrocuting the Prime as he screamed in agony.

"Optimus!" panicked Sentinel.

Sentinel was about to amble toward the fray in an attempt to stop Megatron, but Shockwave grab the older Prime's helm and slammed him into the ground.

"Do not interfere," glowered Shockwave, "besides, you have work to do on the cyberformation device, don't you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a glen, Smokescreen let out Gumi before he and Alpha Trion transformed into their robot modes and sat down to rest.

"Why?" whispered Gumi, "why did this have to happen?"

"What's wrong, little human?" asked Alpha Trion.

"I'm talking about the Decepticons kidnapping Sentinel and the Vocaloids," explained Gumi, "and then, the Decepticons blowing up the base. That can't be true, can it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's all true," replied Smokescreen, "why do you ask?"

"But we have a concert to perform, don't we?" moaned Gumi, "oh, I hope Miku-chan is ok."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine!" chirped Sparkplug.

"Maybe," muttered Smokescreen, "if Ultra Magnus would just show up already."

"Patience, Smokescreen," assured Alpha Trion, "patience."

"I know," replied Smokescreen, "but we still have to avoid the Decepticons, don't we?"

Suddenly, a ground bridge opened up and Starscream, Blitzwing, Breakdown and Barricade emerged from the portal.

"There you are, Alpha Trion," hissed Starscream, "we've been looking for you!"

"Oh no," panicked Gumi, "they already found us!"

Smokescreen got back to his feet and aimed his arm cannons at the Decepticons.

"Run!" shouted Smokescreen, "I'll hold them off!"

Just as Smokescreen charged into battle, Alpha Trion stood up and scooped up Gumi before he began sprinting away from battle. However, Starscream, Breakdown and Barricade began to pursue the master archivist. It wasn't long before they managed to surround him.

"Going somewhere?" sneered Starscream, "Lord Megatron is expecting you. And I see your little human friend has the Sparklet."

"Oh no," gasped Gumi.

Smokescreen stopped what he was doing as he noticed the Decepticons surrounding Alpha Trion.

"Alpha Trion," panicked Smokescreen, "Gumi!"

Smokescreen was about to sprint toward the Decepticons in an attempt to save Alpha Trion, but Blitzwing tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. At the same time, Barricade and Breakdown forced Alpha Trion on his knees, forcing him to let go of Gumi as Starscream then reached out and grabbed her.

"Now," demanded Starscream, "hand over the Sparklet."

"Never!" spat Gumi.

Starscream smacked Gumi's face with his finger and forcibly plucked Sparkplug out of her hands. The Decepticon seeker grinned while the Spark Keeper struggled to free itself.

"I think we got what we wanted," smirked Starscream.

Starscream led Breakdown, Barricade and Alpha Trion through the ground bridge. Upon cue, Blitzwing released his grip on Smokescreen and sprinted through the portal. Smokescreen struggled to get back to his feet, but just as he was about to sprint after the Decepticons, the ground bridge closed on him.

"No!" he panicked.

* * *

Back at the savanna in the early evening, Ironhide, Ratchet and Elita One allowed Lennox, Epps and Miku to disembark before transforming into their robot modes. While Lennox and Epps opened the door to Ironhide's trailer, Miku stepped toward Elita.

"We have to go back," requested Miku, "they could kill Optimus at any minute!"

"Optimus wouldn't have wanted for us to die in his place," replied Elita, "the Decepticons might have either killed him or taken him prisoner."

Miku shook her head in disbelief.

"First we lose Sentinel," bleated Miku, "then we lose my friends, then the base gets blown up, and now, Optimus is…"

Miku remembered the moment when Megatron stabbed Optimus right in front of her. Unable to handle the painful memory, she fell onto her knees and buried her face into her hands as she started shedding tears. Concerned, Elita knelt down to the Vocaloid's level.

"Are you ok?" asked Elita.

"I never imagined it would end like this," muttered Ratchet.

Elita focused her optics on Ratchet.

"Did you say something?" asked Elita.

"I think Miku is afraid that she would end up reliving the same thing that happened less than two weeks ago," replied Ratchet.

"What do you mean?"

"Megatron killed Optimus on that day in front of Miku," explained Ratchet, "and I fear it traumatized her. Fortunately, Optimus was revived by Vector Sigma, according to Alpha Trion."

Elita returned her focus on Miku.

"Are you really afraid of losing Optimus?" asked Elita.

Miku glanced into Elita's optics before nodding. The pink femme gently stroked the Vocaloid's back with her finger.

"Don't worry," assured Elita, "I'm sure he is still alive."

"You really think so?" squeaked Miku.

Elita nodded.

"Want to know something?" asked Elita.

"What?" pondered Miku.

"I was one of his femmes," admitted Elita.

"Really?" warbled Miku, "then how come you didn't act all jealous like Meiko?"

"Our relationship ended because of the war," explained Elita, "I have already moved on by then."

"I see," mumbled Miku.

After drying up her tears, Miku stood back to her feet and approached Lennox and Epps, who have just finished setting down the supplies.

"Hey, Miku," asked Epps, "are you going to help us set up camp?"

"Yeah," nodded Miku, "I hope we can last long enough until Elita's buddies show up."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the vast plains, while Sentinel began to set the cyberformation pillars into the cyberformation device, Starscream and Blitzwing approached Megatron with Sparkplug and Gumi in their hands while Breakdown and Barricade dragged Alpha Trion toward the Decepticon leader.

"I brought you Alpha Trion like you requested, Lord Megatron," reported Starscream, flashing Sparkplug before Megatron, "and I also snatched the Sparklet and his Vocaloid companion."

"Excellent work, Starscream," praised Megatron, while glancing at Gumi, "as for the Vocaloid you snatched, she'll be joining the others. Shockwave, bring me a capsule for the Spark Keeper."

Megatron plucked Sparkplug out of Starscream's hand while Shockwave handed the Decepticon leader a capsule. Megatron tossed Sparkplug into the capsule.

"I'll never make weapons for you," shrieked Sparkplug, "you big meanie!"

"Watch your little glossa," scolded Megatron, "besides, I think you will serve a bigger purpose really soon."

After Megatron returned the capsule to Shockwave, Megatron ambled toward Alpha Trion, whose wrists were cuffed.

"Now, Alpha Trion," sneered Megatron, "since you were clever enough to foil my previous plan, why don't you become my advisor for a change when I take over this planet?"

"I don't serve corrupt warlords like you, Megatron," mocked Alpha Trion, "even if the tides are turned against the Autobots, they will still triumph over you."

"So that's how you are going to treat me?" countered Megatron, "I would watch my glossa if I were you. Toss him into the brig!"

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Miku, Lennox and Epps were packing up the supplies into the trailer while Elita, Ironhide and Ratchet were keeping a look out. Eventually, Lennox closed the trailer door.

"Ok," said Lennox, "we're ready to go!"

"So, are we going to start searching for the nearest airport?" asked Miku.

"Finding an airport is one thing," answered Epps, "booking a flight while in another country is another."

Lennox noticed what appeared to be a spaceship in the sky.

"Hey guys," spoke Lennox, "I think the Decepticons are coming for us."

Ironhide, Ratchet and Elita glanced at the approaching spaceship.

"Strange," remarked Ironhide, "that doesn't even look like the Nemesis."

"If that's not the Decepticon ship," pondered Miku, "then what could it be?"

Before long, the strange spaceship got even closer.

"Wait," paused Elita, "I recognize it. That's the Ark!"

"Really?" chirped Miku.

"Thank the AllSpark!" sighed Ratchet.

"I guess that means we won't be searching for an airport," muttered Epps.

The Ark kicked up a gust as it made its descent. Once it landed, its ramp opened up and a blue Cybertronian emerged from the ship. Upon cue, Elita, Ironhide and Ratchet stood tall with their arms at their sides.

"Say," asked Miku, "is that—?"

"Ultra Magnus," interrupted Elita.

"What happened to the Autobot base?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"The Decepticons discovered and blew it up yesterday, sir," answered Ironhide, "we had to evacuate and we assume Optimus got captured by the Decepticons."

"I guess that explains why eight Autobot signals were scattered across this planet," muttered Ultra Magnus, "according to my scans."

"Excuse me, Ultra Magnus," interrupted Miku, "but are you going to help us free Optimus?"

Ultra Magnus gazed at Miku, Lennox and Epps curiously.

"Are these the native life forms of this planet?" inquired Ultra Magnus.

"Out of over six billion," answered Ratchet.

"We're called humans," added Lennox, "thank you very much."

"Advise them to watch their tone," remarked Ultra Magnus, "in the meantime, we should focus on regrouping the Autobots, then we'll worry about Optimus."

"Thank you, Ultra Magnus," smiled Elita.

* * *

Meanwhile, just as Sentinel finished placing the last pillar into its slot, Megatron approached him.

"Excellent work, Sentinel," praised Megatron, "after all, it was your idea, wasn't it? Now, why don't you activate it for me?"

"It will need energon," replied Sentinel, "and it would take several orns to cyberform the planet."

"Is that so?" sneered Megatron, "I guess we'll need to give your device an upgrade. Come aboard the ship."

Megatron led Sentinel away from the cyberformation device while the ground bridge opened up. They walked through the portal, taking them to a chamber where there was a large circular hole in the floor. Sentinel watched in dismay as Shockwave attached a capsule to a large Cybertronian device, with Sparkplug banging at the capsule in a hopeless effort to free itself. At the same time, Optimus, Alpha Trion and the Vocaloids stood by helplessly.

"You see," explained Megatron, "with the AllSpark in our possession, we can make it so your device can cyberform this planet within a matter of hours. Shockwave, do the honors!"

"No!" shrieked Gumi, "don't do it!"

Shockwave ignored Gumi's pleas and activated the device, which shot a beam of energy down onto the cyberformation device, consequentially reformatting its shape and expanding its size to where it appeared to be a tower. All the while, Sentinel watched in pain as Sparkplug screamed in agony. With a sense of guilt in his processor, he lowered his head.

"What have I done?" Sentinel whispered to himself.

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	8. Rescue Mission

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Aboard the bridge of the Ark, Miku, Lennox and Epps glanced around the area while Elita One operated the ground bridge. While the ground bridge was active, Smokescreen arrived through the portal, catching Miku's attention. The young Autobot approached Ultra Magnus and gave him a salute.

"I hate to say this, sir," reported Smokescreen, "but they took Alpha Trion."

"So now the Decepticons have," muttered Ultra Magnus.

"And Gumi-chan?" interrupted Miku.

Smokescreen focused his optics on Miku.

"They took her, too," answered Smokescreen.

Feeling uneasy, Miku turned to Ultra Magnus.

"Aren't you going to lead the infiltration mission to save Optimus?" reminded Miku.

"You need to learn to be patient, human," scolded Ultra Magnus.

"My name is Miku!" countered Miku.

"Watch your tone," said Ultra Magnus, "we'll begin the infiltration mission once we gather the scattered Autobots. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir," stammered Miku.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sari paced around the brig while the Vocaloids were simply sitting on the floor.

"We really need to do something," muttered Sari.

"What do you mean?" pondered Meiko, "the Decepticons already won. There's nothing we can do, now."

"You're not really saying we should just give up," countered Sari, "are you?"

"We don't have the means to fight back," replied Miki, "not even Kamui-san."

"I can fight them," asserted Sari.

"Looks like someone is confident," commented Kaito.

All the while, Gumi held her communicator in her hands, wondering if she should contact the Autobots. But then, she knew the base was destroyed. She opened it up and pressed a button, and to her surprise, the communicator transformed into what appeared to be a pistol.

"Wow," chirped Rin, "that's amazing, Gumi-chan! How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" queried Gumi, confused, "I never used this feature before."

"Why don't you just try it out?" suggested Len.

"Ok," nodded Gumi.

Gumi aimed the pistol at the wall and pulled the trigger. However, a laser shot out instead of a bullet, and the laser easily made a small hole in the metal wall, catching everyone else's attention.

"Cool!" marveled the Kagamine twins.

"Uh, thanks," stammered Gumi.

"How about we use it to escape?" proposed Luka.

"But there's a chance that we might get caught," replied Gumi.

"Not if we find a place to hide," sang Gakupo.

"Ok then," asked Gumi, "do any of you guys know what good places we could use to hide when there are Decepticons around?"

"Why don't we try using the air ducts?" suggested Sari.

"Yeah," chirped Miki, "that's a great idea! And maybe we could find a way to free Sentinel, Optimus and Alpha Trion."

"Yeah," added Rin, "and we should free Sparkplug, too!"

Gumi stood up and approached the vent in the wall. She then pulled the trigger and guided the laser along the edge of the vent, cutting through the metal in the process. Once Gumi finished cutting out the vent, the Kagamine twins grabbed it and carefully laid it to the floor without dropping it, hoping to avoid making any noise.

"Yay," cheered Miki, "we can escape!"

"Well then," advised Gakupo, "I will lead the way. I advise you all to keep your voices down, understand?"

"Ok," nodded the Vocaloids.

Gakupo crawled into the opening of the vent, followed by Gumi, Sari, Miki, Luka, the Kagamine twins, Meiko and Kaito. They climbed and meandered through the ducts while keeping quiet, hoping that they don't get caught. Along the way, they came across another vent, where they could see Knockout buffing himself in the laboratory.

"Is it me," commented Miki in a quiet voice, "or does that guy groom himself all the time?"

"Maybe he's getting ready to go street racing," mused Rin.

The Kagamine twins giggled at the idea until they noticed that Knockout stopped buffing.

"All right," groaned Knockout, "where is that noise coming from?"

The Vocaloids quickly scrambled away from the vent as Knockout paced around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. Once he approached the vent, he peered inside, but he found nothing.

"Strange," muttered Knockout, "it feels like this place is haunted."

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Ark, Ultra Magnus managed to bring Arcee, Bumblebee and Wheeljack aboard the ship via ground bridge. The Autobot lieutenant turned to Elita.

"Elita," advised Ultra Magnus, "I'll leave it to you to lead the infiltration mission while I pinpoint Prowl's location."

"Thank you, sir," nodded Elita.

Ultra Magnus returned to the control panel while Elita searched the room for Miku. She soon found the Vocaloid leaning her back against the wall nearby and approached her.

"Hey, Miku," stated Elita, "we're getting ready to infiltrate the Nemesis. Would you like to come along?"

"Really?" chirped Miku, "you mean we can save Optimus?"

Elita nodded.

"Not just Optimus," continued Elita, "but also Alpha Trion, Sentinel Prime and your friends. We will probably need reinforcements, though."

"Sign me up!" interrupted Smokescreen.

"Me, too," added Bumblebee.

"I'm coming, too," replied Ironhide.

"Hey," called Epps, "don't forget us!"

"Awesome!" smiled Miku, "so when are we going?"

"As soon as I locate the Nemesis," answered Ultra Magnus.

* * *

Back aboard the Nemesis, the Vocaloids continued to venture through the duct until they reached a vent that led to the datacore. There was no one there, much to their delight, but there was a massive computer.

"Say," asked Miki, "do you think we can use that computer to locate Alpha Trion, Sentinel and Optimus?"

"I'm sure we can," mused Gakupo, "Gumi, if you will?"

"Ok," nodded Gumi.

Gumi fired her laser gun to cut through the edge of the vent. By the time she finished, the vent fell to the ground, making a clanging sound in the process. The Vocaloids stayed hidden in the ducts, wondering if any Decepticon would enter the room to investigate the noise, but much to their relief, no one appeared.

"That was close!" whispered Luka.

"I guess that means we can use the computer," replied Kaito.

The Vocaloids and Sari emerged from the vent and approached the computer. They climbed up the metal until they reached the keyboard. However…

"Uh," asked Rin, "what kind of letters are these?"

"Yeah," added Len, "we don't even know what they mean."

"What a waste," sighed Meiko.

"Not to worry, everyone," assured Gakupo, "I have a good understanding of the Cybertronian language."

"Really?" chirped Miki, "where did you learn it?"

"Sentinel Prime taught me the language," answered Gakupo.

Gakupo stamped his feet on a few keys until the screen displayed what appeared to be a search engine.

"So," asked Kaito, "do you have any ideas?"

"How about we look up Sentinel, Optimus and Alpha Trion with this computer?" suggested Gakupo.

"And how we do that?" inquired Gumi.

"Take a look at the keyboard," responded Gakupo.

The Vocaloids and Sari looked down and studied the keys on the keyboard that were arranged in circles and evenly spaced.

"So, what about it?" asked Len.

"I will instruct you on which keys to type down by using cardinal directions," explained Gakupo, "now, find your set of keys. And Sari, let us know if any Decepticons enter the room."

"You got it," nodded Sari.

While Sari stepped toward the edge of the keyboard, the Kagamine twins, Gumi, Luka, Meiko, Kaito and Miki each stepped in the middle of a circular set of keys on the keyboard while Gakupo stepped toward what seemed to be the delete key and enter key.

"Wow," whispered Miki excitedly, "this is exactly like DDR!"

"All right," announced Gakupo, "first, we look up ourselves."

Gakupo instructed the Vocaloids which letters to type down, compelling them to stamp on the corresponding keys. Once a certain amount of letters were typed down, Gakupo stamped his foot on the enter key, and a map of the ship appeared on the screen. One of the rooms was flashing yellow, compelling Gakupo to scan the map with his headphones.

"That room," said Gakupo, "is where the Decepticons were holding us. I suspect that Sentinel, Optimus and Alpha Trion are being imprisoned nearby."

"So," asked Len, "who are we going to look up next?"

"We look up Optimus Prime," answered Gakupo, "since he is the only prisoner who is still armed."

Once again, Gakupo instructed the Vocaloids to type down the corresponding keys by using cardinal directions. After that, Gakupo stamped on the enter key, and the room adjacent to the Vocaloids' brig began flashing on the map. The purple-haired Vocaloid recorded the location with his headphones.

"All right," announced Gakupo, "now we look up Sentinel Prime."

Once again, Gakupo instructed the Vocaloids to type down the corresponding letters before pressing down the enter key. The room adjacent to Optimus's brig flashed on the map of the ship, and Gakupo recorded the location with his headphones.

"Nice work, everyone," praised Gakupo, "we now have one more entry to go."

"So we get to look up Grandpa Trion?" chirped Rin.

Gakupo nodded, but just as he was about to instruct the Vocaloids to type again…

"Someone's coming!" warned Sari all of a sudden.

Sari was right. The Vocaloids heard footsteps approaching the door to the datacore.

"Let's bail!" commanded Gakupo.

The Vocaloids and Sari jumped off the keyboard and landed on the ground before sprinting toward the vent as the footsteps drew closer. While the Vocaloids were crawling into the vent, the door opened and Starscream came in. He immediately noticed the Techno-Organics.

"Why hello there, little fleshlings," smirked Starscream, "you sure are clever enough to escape your prison."

"Go away!" barked Gumi.

"Go away?" sneered Starscream, "I don't think Lord Megatron will allow that. But I would love it if you help me out with killing Lord Megatron so I can become the leader of the Decepticons."

"I'll bet he's trying to trick us," muttered Len.

"You know you're as bad as Megatron," barked Sari.

"You reject my offer?" snarled Starscream.

Gumi aimed her pistol at Starscream and fired a laser at his face, causing him to yowl in pain. After a moment, Gumi released the trigger and crawled into the vent before following the other Vocaloids and Sari through the ducts.

"You will pay for that, you little bitch!" thundered Starscream.

* * *

Back aboard the Ark, Elita, Ironhide, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Miku, Lennox and Epps gathered near the ground bridge while Ultra Magnus operated the control panel. Ironhide packed up the Primax Blade and shield on his back.

"So what you're telling me," asked Fowler, "is that you're going to infiltrate the Decepticon warship?"

"Yep," nodded Miku, "it's the only way to save Optimus, Sentinel and my friends."

"So Optimus got captured, too?" inquired Fowler.

"Sadly, yes," nodded Lennox, "and we can only pray he is still alive."

Miku pressed on the silver button, rotated the top piece and pressed it back into place.

"_**Initiating metamorphosis sequence,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Miku's outfit instantly materialized into her armor.

"Hang in there, Optimus," Miku muttered to herself.

"All right," announced Ultra Magnus, "I am counting on you to rescue the hostages and find out the Decepticons' plans. Good luck."

Ultra Magnus activated the ground bridge, compelling Elita, Ironhide, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Miku, Lennox and Epps to charge through the portal. They soon arrived in the corridor of the Nemesis, catching the nearby Vehicons' attention.

"Let's kick some 'Con tailpipe!" declared Smokescreen.

The Autobots, Miku, Lennox and Epps wasted no time as they began fighting through the Vehicons.

* * *

Aboard the bridge of the Nemesis, Starscream sprinted toward Megatron.

"Master!" panicked Starscream, "the Vocaloids escaped through the ducts!"

"What?!" shouted Megatron.

Megatron's loud voice attracted the other Decepticons' attention.

"Decepticons," roared Megatron, "prisoner escape!"

Megatron and some Vehicons raced out of the bridge, leaving Starscream behind.

Meanwhile, the Vocaloids and Sari reached a vent to a brig. They noticed Optimus bound to the wall via ankle cuffs and wrist cuffs. Gumi cut through the metal of the vent with the laser of her pistol. Soon, the vent fell to the floor, making a clanging sound that caught the Autobot leader's attention.

"Gumi?" exclaimed Optimus, "how did you escape?"

"Not just me," replied Gumi, "but my friends, too. We're here to get you out!"

Gumi, Sari and the other Vocaloids emerged from the vent and approached Optimus.

"Want me to lift you up?" proposed Sari.

"Thanks, Sari!" smiled Gumi.

Sari grabbed Gumi by the stomach and then flew up toward the Autobot leader's left wrist before letting go. The green-haired Vocaloid clung onto the arm and began cutting through the metal of the wrist cuff with her laser pistol while Sari descended to the ground. Soon, the cuff was broken and Optimus's arm was free. He then guided Gumi to the other arm and she cut through the other wrist cuff. Once both arms were free, Optimus lowered Gumi to the ground, allowing her to cut through the ankle cuffs with her pistol. After that, the Autobot leader took a couple steps forward while Gumi moved out of the way.

"Thank you, Gumi," smiled Optimus.

"You're welcome, Optimus!" chirped Gumi.

Optimus knelt down while he pulled a katana out of his subspace compartment. He offered it to Gakupo.

"Thank you very much, Optimus Prime," smiled Gakupo, "now all we have to do is free Sen—"

Suddenly, the door opened and Megatron stormed in, startling Optimus, Sari and the Vocaloids.

"You are not going anywhere, Prime!" roared Megatron.

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


End file.
